Sumiko of the Red Dress
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Sumiko is a contact for the Akatsuki. However, a dangerous situation forces her to join to the disdain of her twin brother. Sasori isn’t sure, however, if he should be more worried about his twin sister or his partner. Deidara/OC
1. Untrusting Contact

Hello, this is my 3rd Fan Fiction. Feel free to read the others and R/R! :)  
I do not own Naruto or anything such associated.  
This takes place before Tobi joins the Akatsuki, but when Naruto is 16.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Untrusting Contact**

Typical day at the Akatsuki: Hidan was complaining about Kakuzu's scrooge-like behavior while the latter was complaining about the time and henceforth money wasted on Hidan's religious side trips. Kisame was happily eating his breakfast while Itachi was quietly sipping tea. Sasori and Deidara were getting in a heated argument about the definition of art. Zetsu was carefully tending to the gardens, but came in once he saw Konan and Pain come through the door.

"I have a mission for you Sasori. Please come with me so we can discuss the terms." With that, Pain and Sasori left the room leaving the other Akatsuki members puzzled.

"Since when does Pain-sama not have defined mission specifications when he gives up an assignment?" Kisame pondered, "Of all people to ask, why Sasori?"

"Who knows, un? We'll just have to ask him when he gets back, un."

* * *

"Now Sasori, I am aware you know this contact?" Pain showed Sasori a picture of a woman in a red dress. The women had waist length hair and light brown eyes. Sasori nodded upon seeing her.

"Yes I know her. She talks to few and trusts even fewer. How you were able to convince her to help the Akatsuki is beyond me Pain-sama."

"Yes I am aware of her uh… mistrust… of others. Anyway, you need information from her to retrieve the Scroll of the Skies. You can take two other Akatsuki members with the exception of Konan and I. Who do you pick?"

"Itachi-san and Kisame-san. They work well together and will be polite enough to not annoy our contact. After all, she is very volatile and does not respond well to idiocy."

"I see. Inform them of their newest mission if you will. Dismissed."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"I see. So we have to go to this ninja in the Wind Country to inquire about a scroll hidden in the Lightning Country?" Kisame inquired.

"Yes. Our contact is very knowledgeable about this sort of information and is already being generous by agreeing to meet us on the border between the Countries of Rain and Wing. You and Itachi-san were chosen to come as one of the other idiots here," motions towards Deidara and Hidan, "would annoy the contact into noncompliance which is something necessary for the Akatsuki."

Itachi nodded. "Let's head out then and meet this 'contact'."

Sasori nodded. "One last thing; she is extremely mistrusting so be careful when we get to the meeting place. She may not be so receptive."

* * *

"Hmm… so many outfits… so little time… do I want a traditional kimono or a dress? Hmm…" The speaker was a woman who looked like she was in her twenties. She had waist length red hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a dress that was down to her mid-calf and had sleeves slightly longer than her arms. However, she still looked comfortable.

"Sumiko-sama, you always ask that, but you know you will always get the dress," muttered a small red fox following her. Sumiko smiled and picked up the fox and hugged it close.

"Oh Daisuke-kun, what would I be without you?"

"Be a hell lot less informed you know," the fox muttered. Smiling, Sumiko put Daisuke down and continued contemplating the outfit decision.

The sand began to pick up as a Sand Ninja ran down the street. This one was apparently a traitor as he had a slash through his headband and was running from Sand Anbu.

"Tadao! Get here now!" The Anbu shouted to no avail.

_His name is Tadao huh? Ironic…_ (A/N: Tadao means loyal man) Sumiko raised her hands and near invisible chakra strings ran from her fingertips. They intertwined around the man's legs, binding him for the Anbu to reach him. Upon reaching him, the Anbu were busy subduing the traitor while the leader of the group walked up to Sumiko.

"Are you Sumiko of the Red Sand?" At this, Sumiko raised an eyebrow and Daisuke shuffled uncomfortably by her feet.

"My brother is of the Red Sand. I claim no such association however," Sumiko replied in a deadpan manner. Daisuke shook his head. _These Anbu better watch it. Sumiko-sama has no patience for those who question her about her past._

"We have some questions to ask you and we are certain that the Kazekage Gaara would like to hear from you." The Anbu replied emotionlessly.

"No thanks, I have some people of import to meet. Tell the Kazekage that the meeting will have to wait. Come Daisuke!" With that, Sumiko vanished in a gust of wind. The Anbu shook his head at dealing with the mysterious ninja.

* * *

An Hour Later…

Sumiko appeared in a gust of wind at the predetermined meeting location. She went inside the house set aside for this purpose and did not flinch at the unfamiliar presences. She had to place a hand on Daisuke to calm him down as he was unused to multitude of strong chakra.

"Sumiko-san, it is about time you arrived." Sumiko looked up to see none other than Sasori glancing at her.

"Ah Sasori-san. Hiding in your puppet again? That one is much truer to your namesake you know. And do not tell me about this 'about time' stuff. I had ten minutes remaining. I just decided to grace you with my presence earlier, that is all. Tell me Sasori-san, who are your teammates?"

"The former Mist ninja is Kisame Hoshigaki and the former Leaf ninja is Itachi Uchiha."

"I see. So in my presence is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the infamous killer of the Uchiha clan… Interesting company you surround yourself in Sasori-san."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "What do you know of us?"

Sumiko smiled. "Enough to keep you guessing. Anyways, what is it you require Sasori-san? I'm guessing you aren't kind enough to bless me with a social visit."

"Your assumption is correct. We are in need of information about the Scroll of the Skies. We know you have that information."

Sumiko raised her eyebrow at this. "I do have that information. This information is not easy to pass on however…"

"What are you talking about? I know you are capable of breaking any codes and languages are no barrier to you."

Sumiko smiled. "This information is confidential to anyone not a Scroll Society Member. I can obtain the scroll for you and not tell you the information. This will cause extra cost to Pain-sama. Will you accept these conditions?"

After a brief meeting, the three Akatsuki came to an agreement. Itachi spoke up, "Sumiko-san, we take you up on your offer to obtain the Scroll of the Skies."

Sumiko nodded. "Let's take our leave. I sense some Sand shinobi outside and would rather not deal with the trouble. Daisuke-kun, a distraction if you will."

The fox bowed his head. "Yes Sumiko-sama." The fox headed outside while the Akatsuki and Sumiko left in the other direction towards Lightning Country.


	2. Revelation at the Lightning Border

Thanks everyone for your support of my and my stories. Please R/R :)  
I do not own Naruto or any such thing associated with an anime. Cheers everyone!

**Chapter 2: Revelation at the Lightning Border**

It had taken a few days to arrive at the border. There was an unusual amount of Anbu patrolling the area and it had been decided that avoiding conflict was in everyone's best interest. Once they were in Lightning Country, the fox, Daisuke reappeared.

"Sumiko-sama, I have distracted the Sand ninja as long as I could. I returned to you when I saw it safest," the little red fox spoke.

Sumiko nodded, but did not speak. The Akatsuki members looked at her. She was distracted by something outside the house they had taken refuge in, but what the distraction was had yet to be seen.

Itachi spoke up, "Sumiko-san, can you explain exactly why you cannot simply tell us about the scroll? That way, you could simply have stayed in the Wind Country and not risked yourself out here with us."

Sumiko considered Itachi's question for a moment. "Itachi-san, I cannot reveal information about the scrolls. I am a member of the Scroll Society. I was inducted 20 years ago and if I reveal information about a 'secret' scroll, I will die due to a curse placed on me." Sumiko rolled up her left arm. The mark was two lines. One looked to be the original, but the other was fresher and appeared to grow out of the first mark. "Committing various offenses against the Scroll Society allows the marks to grow and overwhelm my body."

Itachi nodded, but Kisame butted in. "I have two questions. First, how old are you and second, it appears one of the marks is recent. Can you please explain?"

Sasori was about to reprimand Kisame for asking such a thing, but Sumiko nodded her head. "Those are perfectly fine questions. First, I am 35 years old; the same age of Sasori, but I guess that makes sense. I mean after all, you all are aware. Second, the marks appeared when I agreed to help you members find the Scroll of the Skies. Not a major offense, no big deal."

"What are you talking about having the same age as Sasori as making sense? We did not know that you knew Sasori particularly well," Itachi questioned.

"Sasori-san, you did not tell them?" Sumiko asked and upon seeing Sasori's face, she immediately understood. "Well, they will find out anyway regardless of if we tell them or not. Sasori and I are twins."

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other in comprehension. Itachi spoke up, "I figured it had to be that. Nothing else made sense. I guess I can't blame Sasori for trying to keep your existence a secret. Being related to an Akatsuki member is dangerous."

Sumiko nodded, but Daisuke spoke. "Yeah, after Sumiko-sama apprehended a Sand ninja traitor, they tried to get her to meet Kazekage-sama. Needless to say, meeting him would be a dangerous move."

"Daisuke-kun, please reveal no more on this matter," Sumiko murmured. She turned to the Akatsuki members. "I am going to sleep so I will talk to you all in the morning. Good night."

"So Fox," Kisame wondered, "What exactly are you? You aren't exactly normal."

"I am Daisuke, a servant of Sumiko-sama. I serve her and make sure she is safe."

"Why then, haven't I, Sasori, met the caretaker of my little sister?" Sasori asked. Sasori was wondering why the existence of Daisuke was kept a secret from him and was immensely curious as to his involvement with Sumiko.

"Because, I wasn't always the Daisuke that I am now, but that is another story Sasori-sama. I am tired and wish to retire for the night. Good night everyone." With that, Daisuke moved close to Sumiko, curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame could not sleep. Too many questions floated around in their minds. Itachi had an idea and retrieved paper and some pencils. He decided that writing would be the easiest way to communicate with the least exposure to Sumiko or Daisuke.

Itachi: Sasori-san, you don't completely trust Sumiko's intentions do you?

Sasori: I am unsure… I haven't spoken with her for a long time face to face. I can no longer read her emotions as I had once been able to. There is one mystery that plagues me, however. How she is able to look so young, but not be a puppet like me.

Kisame: That is odd. She does seem to possess some chakra and abilities, but is there any special skills that would allow her to obtain immortality in some shape or form?

Sasori: Not that I am aware of. Remember that I have not been in constant contact and am truly unaware of her capabilities now. I hope she did not use the jutsus of Tsunade or Orochimaru. That is a mere shadow of immortality and it comes with a heavy price.

Itachi: A price that doesn't deviate much from your existence as a puppet Sasori-san? Regardless, our mission is to obtain the scroll and leave. Will your sister be safe going back to Wind Country by herself or shall we accompany her back?

Kisame: Personally, I think we should accompany her. I saw her in the Bingo Book. She is a jounin ranked, S ranked missing nin with a talent for chakra control and will most likely be pursued.

Sasori: Also, Daisuke slipped about Sumiko almost being brought in to the Kazekage. I do not know how she endures torture… but I do not want her put through that…

Itachi: Understood. Let's get some sleep now.

With that, the three Akatsuki members sleep away the night.

* * *

Sai knew he was bored. If talking to Sakura was not evidence, he did not know what was. Then again, camping at the Lightning Country border was rarely enjoyable if anything. "So, this mission thing… it's in the Lightning Country right Sai-san?"

Sai nodded, "Yes. Some scroll that their Raikage is paranoid that the Akatsuki wants. He says that the scroll has some dangerous information about their country and some special, secret jutsu. We are to guard the scroll for a couple of months and if the Akatsuki obtain the scroll, pursue them to their lair. After which, we need to retreat to allow an Anbu squad to take over.

Sakura nodded. Getting used to Sai's emotionless state and insults was difficult, but no harder than getting over Sasuke's betrayal. "Well Sai, I'll go to sleep. I don't want to hold up Naruto, you, or Yamato. Good night."

With that, Sakura tucked into her sleeping bag, but Sai watched the sky. _Something is going to happen soon… I can feel it…_ Sai immediately reached for his sketch book and started drawing, but he was confused by what he drew. _A woman in a dress? Not just a regular dress… Mid calf, beyond arm length. Her hair is waist length… Why am I drawing this?_ Before Sai could ponder this further, a bout of sleep overtook him.


	3. Battle for the Scroll

Thanks everyone for supporting me and my stories. Please R/R! It helps keep me motivated to write lol.  
I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle for the Scroll**

Sumiko and the Akatsuki were almost at the Cloud Village when Daisuke paused. Sumiko stopped and glanced at the fox. "What is the matter Daisuke-kun? You know we must hurry, time is of the essence."

"Sumiko-sama, I sense four ninja of semi-formidable strength heading towards the Cloud Village also. These ninja are Leaf ninja." The fox replied, glancing apprehensively ahead.

"Leaf shinobi huh. Should we take care of them Itachi-san or continue?" Kisame asked. He was itching for a fight, but not if it compromised the mission.

"This is a dangerous mission and we don't want heavily involve Sumiko-san in it. Kisame, you and I will go on to deal with the pathetic Leaf Ninja. Sasori, please guard Sumiko as she retrieves the scroll." Itachi replied and started walking towards the Leaf ninja when Sumiko grabbed his arm.

"Itachi-san, take Daisuke with you. He can track the ninja easily and lead you back to me and Sasori if we get separated." Daisuke looked as though the last thing he wanted was to be away from Sumiko, but he knew if she commanded it, he would obey.

Itachi nodded and with that, Daisuke led the way followed by Itachi and Kisame. Sasori turned to Sumiko. "We must hurry and accomplish this. The interference of other ninja is something we can do without."

Sumiko nodded. "Sasori, I see the gates of the village. Let's go." With that, they dashed to the walls of the village and ran up them and continued on their way to the scroll.

* * *

Sakura stopped immediately and Naruto glanced over at her. Sai and Yamato stopped also. Naruto went over to Sakura who was looking around. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"I sense something. Four ninjas. Wait a moment: two of them are coming this way, but two are heading towards the Cloud Village. Yamato-san, the chakra of these two ninjas is extremely strong." Sakura stuttered. _This power… it's scaring me…_

Sai closed his eyes. "I feel it too. They're strong… very strong." At that moment, Itachi and Kisame appeared before them. A little red fox followed them.

The fox looked at the ninja, but his gaze remained fixed on Naruto. "That one is the Nine Tailed Fox, am I correct?" The fox asked Itachi, who merely nodded. The fox glanced at Sakura. "That one sensed your presences Itachi-san and Kisame-san. We must not fail in our mission."

Kisame reached for his sword while Itachi allowed the Sharingan to come into his eyes. Naruto started his assault on Itachi with Yamato supporting him while Sakura and Sai charged Kisame. The red fox merely walked out of the scene and watched the events unfold on the battlefield. Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan and put Naruto into the powers of Tsukiyomi. After which, Naruto fainted, but the demon fox did not emerge to enter the fray. Yamato began to fight Itachi and as they were distracted by the battle, Daisuke merely walked on top of Naruto.

Waves of chakra began to rise from Daisuke as he put his paws on Naruto's stomach. "The power of your demon shall restore me to my former glory." Daisuke announced, but before he could do anything, Yamato pressed a seal against his head. The fox collapsed and the chakra vanished. With Yamato distracted, Itachi struck him unconscious. When Naruto collapsed, Sakura became distracted and was knocked out. Sai, knowing the defeat was inevitable, grabbed all three of his teammates and used a teleportation jutsu.

Daisuke regained consciousness at this time, "Damn, they got away, but they are heading back to the Leaf Village so they shouldn't be a threat to Sumiko-sama or the Akatsuki for a while. Let's head to the Cloud Village." Before the fox could get too far, Itachi grabbed him by his tail and looked at him.

"You tried to absorb the Demon Fox's chakra. Do that again and we will not care about your relationship with Sumiko-san and kill you for attempting to stand in the way of the Akatsuki's goals." With that said, Itachi dropped the fox harder than intended yet still waited for him to lead the way. Grumbling, Daisuke led the way to the Cloud Village.

* * *

Sumiko and Sasori were inside the Raikage's scroll storage room. The area was very dusty and according to Sasori, loaded with traps. He checked and after disabling every trap, Sumiko lead the way to a very heavy scroll. She picked it up and did some hand signs to reduce its size. She nodded and they were exiting the building, but the Raikage himself had to notice them. The worst thing was the fact of who he recognized.

"Hmm… So I was right about the Akatsuki wanting the Scroll of the Skies, but to think that Sumiko of the Red Dress would actually help an organization of criminals? This is rich! What happened to your loyalty to the Wind Country? Were you so easily bought off? Do you know that being a Scroll Society member makes it so that as you steal these valuable scrolls and act against their will, you are slowly killing yourself?"

Sumiko said nothing but looked into the Raikage's eyes. They had a glaring contest when Sasori spoke up, "Sumiko is nothing more than a mere pawn. She is not important to the Akatsuki." Sumiko's gaze did not waver from the Akatsuki, but there was an unmistakable twitch of annoyance that only Sasori would notice.

The Raikage laughed, "You don't even stand up for yourself. I meet you when you were younger, but you seemed to have grown cold and apathetic to the world haven't you Sumiko-san? Did you become an emotionless puppet just like Sasori?"

At this, Sumiko said nothing, but her hands twitched. She managed to wrap her chakra strings around the Raikage without him noticing. She bound him and put her hands to his head. "This won't hurt a bit." Some strings went through his head and he fell unconscious.

Sasori gazed at his twin. "We have the scroll. Let's head back to the safe house at the border to rest a little bit, and then we can head back to the base."

Sumiko nodded and in 30 minutes, they were back at the house they were back at the border house. To their surprise, Itachi, Kisame, and Daisuke were waiting for them. The two members of the Akatsuki did not look pleased and Daisuke looked panicked. The fox smiled as well as a fox could smile. "Ah, Sumiko-sama, I assume the mission was a success?"

Sumiko nodded and then picked up the fox by the tail. She looked straight in his eyes and said, "What did you do Daisuke?" The harshness in her voice made everyone, including Itachi look up. "Did you try to steal someone's life force again? You know you are not supposed to do that. I cannot tolerate you using others for your personal gain Daisuke…" Sumiko dropped Daisuke on the floor and turned towards the Akatsuki members. "Tomorrow, let's head towards the Akatsuki base. The sooner we don't have the scroll, the better."

Sumiko lay down on the floor and the Akatsuki members watched Daisuke. He looked apprehensive and saddened by the fact Sumiko no longer trusted him. He tried to curl by her feet to sleep, but she got up and moved between Sasori and Itachi. Daisuke no longer moved around, but watched Sumiko with big eyes.

Sasori watched his sister. _She has changed a lot… I need to ask how she looks the same as when we both left the village… She is obviously not a puppet, but something is keeping her looking so young… and that could lead to her downfall._

* * *

Quick Biography:

Sumiko of the Red Dress  
-Twin sister of Sasori of the Red Sand.  
-Known mostly for her Red Dress and vast knowledge of almost anything.  
-Fighting skills mostly unknown: utilizes chakra strings, powerful control over chakra.  
+Former jounin of Sand Village  
+S Ranked Missing Nin  
-Member of Scroll Society  
Physical Appearance  
-Waist length red hair  
-Light brown eyes  
-Delicate, white skin  
-Frail looking thin fingers often hidden in long sleeves of dress  
-Looks like she is 20, but is actually 35  
Personality  
-Quiet  
-Intelligent  
-Mistrusting  
-Polite in conversation  
Fears  
-Spiders  
-Snakes  
-Water


	4. Mission Accomplished, Home Wrecked

Thanks everyone for your support! I hope you like my stories! R/R please :)  
I do not own Naruto: just imagine the chaos if I did. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mission Accomplished, Home Wrecked**

Upon arriving at the Akatsuki base, Sumiko had been quiet. Daisuke took the hint and said next to nothing on the trip. Although Sumiko did not object to answering Itachi or Kisame's questions, there were obviously some things that she preferred not to talk about… such as her and Sasori's family life.

Sasori hoped this would be fast. No other members would see her and he could get his sister home. However, his hopes were shattered when he heard a certain accented voice ring through the base. "Sasori, are you back you idiot, un?"

Sumiko glanced at Sasori and was about to open her mouth, but he gave her a look. "It's just easier to not ask." Sumiko raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Deidara found Sasori and his eyes certainly found Sumiko. His jaw dropped so fast that nothing could match its speed. "Sasori! Who's your hot friend?"

At this, Sasori's hand went to Deidara's throat, but Sumiko whispered some words in Sasori's ear. "Come on bro. He is unaware…"

Sasori snorted and released Deidara. "Hit on my sister again and you will be gone just like your art." With that, Sasori walked away, but paused for a moment. "Sumiko, we will rest for a day and then escort you home."

"Yes, of course." Sasori stalked off, but Deidara gawked at Sumiko.

"You're Sasori's sister, un? I didn't know he had family still alive."

"Yes, I'm his twin sister… For reasons, it tends to be safer to not mention our relations."

"Of course, un. Wait a moment… if you are Sasori's age, that means you are…"

"35. I do not know how I still look young. I know how Sasori looks young, but I assure you, that is not the method used on me."

"Ahh, I see, un. I still don't take back what I said earlier by the way, un." Deidara winked at her and Sumiko smiled.

"Come Deidara-san, show me around this base."

"You don't have to be so formal Sumiko-chan, un."

Sumiko laughed. It was a small laugh, but still made Deidara feel warm. "My brother will kill you if you call me Sumiko-chan in front of him Deidara-kun."

"So I just don't call you Sumiko-chan in front of him then, un," Deidara smirked. He took her hand and gave her the grand tour. After a few moments, she noticed something different about his hands.

"Deidara-kun, your hands are…"

"Oh… you think they're weird too, un…"

"No. Things are the way they are for a reason. I am just mildly curious. That's all."

"It's a long story." Deidara told her all about his kekkei genkai and she listened through the whole thing. "Well, it's not all bad. It lets me practice my art!"

"Art huh," Sumiko's expression becomes impossible to read. "What is your definition of art Deidara?"

"Art is a bang! It is a momentary thing, un. Something that its destruction is as beautiful as its creation, un. It's different from Sasori's eternal art. Sumiko-chan, what do you think of art?"

Sumiko's eyebrow twitched, but she glanced at Deidara. "I hate art; any kind of art. It destroyed everything I held dear. I'm going to sleep. Good night…" With that, she stalked off towards the guest room.

* * *

The next day

Daisuke was walking around the base. _Being in here is like being in a treasure room. Who knows what I can bring back? So much information just ripe for the taking…_ Just as Daisuke was about to go to the kitchen, a scythe came very close to severing the fox's head.

Daisuke glanced up and saw a rather irate Jashinist. "What the fuck did they think bringing a mangy animal in here?" Hidan reached down and was about to pick up Daisuke when he snarled at him.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself you stupid bastard!"

Hidan looked at the fox. "A talking fox, eh… Kakuzu will like you; he could sell you for money."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you're still an idiot Hidan. Don't even recognize me."

"Who are you and I didn't tell you my name so how do you know me?"

"Easy," Daisuke jumped up on Hidan's shoulders effortlessly, "We both became Jashinists the same time remember bro… Of course I didn't have a fox's body back then…"

Hidan looked wide-eyed at the fox. "No fucking way! How the hell did you become a fox? I heard you died a long time ago Mamoru."

"It's a long story. I'd rather not explain it now. Too many things are in danger now. I need to find Sumiko-sama now."

"Sumiko… Sasori's twin. Wait a moment; she's the one back then who…"

"Yes, yes. We need to go now Hidan!" With that, Hidan began aiding Daisuke in his mini adventure to find Sumiko.

* * *

Sumiko was trying to distance herself from everyone here, even her brother. She did not feel very happy returning to the Wind Country. She had a bad feeling something happened…

However, it was decided her escort back to the Wind Country was to be not just Daisuke, but Deidara. Sasori began arguing, but Pain told him he had a solo mission for Sasori. Sasori grumbled, but before they left, Sasori confronted Deidara.

"If you dare touch my sister, I will rip you apart and feed you to Zetsu while you watch."

Deidara swallowed and nodded slowly. Sasori backed away agitated.

* * *

One Day Later

Sumiko was quiet. She did not even talk to Daisuke the whole trip. She was too preoccupied with this bad feeling she had. She did not talk much to Deidara either. He was ignorant of what made her mad, but was wise enough to distance himself.

When they arrived at her isolated home, she was agape with anger. Her whole home was decimated. It looked as if a tornado had struck. _Or a sandstorm_ she thought to herself.

Deidara looked at her and Daisuke. Daisuke looked confused at the situation and Sumiko was broken. Deidara pulled Sumiko into a sudden hug: an action that made Daisuke snarl, but Sumiko silenced the fox.

"Deidara-kun… what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from blaming yourself, un. Whoever did this to your home is your enemy and we respect that. However, you need a safe place to stay and where better than the Akatsuki? Pain-sama said he would accept you as a member if you wished."

Sumiko looked at Daisuke as if trying to garner advice by merely looking at him. She then turned her glance at her abode and then finally turned towards Deidara.

"Let's go home then to the Akatsuki."


	5. Sumiko Shadowed

Greeting everyone! Thanks for all your support!! Please R&R :)  
I do not own Naruto. Wishful thinking will only remain as wishful thinking.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sumiko Shadowed**

Deidara was happy Sumiko was coming to join the Akatsuki and alert Pain via his ring. Pain officially gave Sumiko his blessing and told her that she could go on one mission to officially become a member. Sumiko gazed at the hologram of Pain.

"Sumiko-san, you are to retrieve the ring from Orochimaru. Be careful of not just Orochimaru, but his followers as well. We hear there is a decent medic nin around them as well as Itachi Uchiha's younger brother Sasuke." Upon hearing about Sasuke, her attention is perked.

"The little brother that Itachi did not feel was strong enough to kill?" Deidara smirked at Sumiko's question. "So, the cold-hearted Uchiha has a heart after all?"

Pain was silent about this issue. "Nonetheless, head to the Sound Village and claim the ring. Return when you have the ring in your possession and then you will be welcomed as more than just a contact." With that, Pain's image vanished and Deidara turned towards Sumiko.

"Ready to become a member, un?"

Sumiko smiled widely at Deidara and Daisuke growled. Sumiko glared at Daisuke who immediately quieted down. "Daisuke-kun, what is your problem?"

"Nothing Sumiko-sama," murmured the fox who respectfully lowering his eyes.

"Stop being so protective of me. The last thing I need is another Sasori…" Sumiko rolled her eyes and turned her attentions on Deidara once again. "Can we head to the Sound Village now?"

"Yes, let's move out, un!" They embarked on the giant clay bird and flew towards the Sound Village.

* * *

Sai and Yamato were in a deep conversation when Naruto woke up. First thing he did was look for Sakura and was happy that she was also awake. He noticed her worry as she was finishing healing herself. "Sakura-chan, what happened?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, "You've been out for a couple of days now Naruto… There was a red fox that looked like it was trying to absorb your chakra. It got stopped, but you still might experience some weakness in your body."

Naruto nodded and looked towards Sai and Yamato. "What happened in our battle?"

Sai replied, "Tactical retreat. Three members of a team knocked unconscious left me with no choice but to get us all out of there."

Yamato interjected, "The fact that the Akatsuki are after the very scroll we were supposed to guard is troubling. We need to report back to Hokage-sama immediately."

The Leaf shinobi agreed and travelled towards the Leaf Village.

* * *

Tsunade missed Sakura already. Shizune was out on a mission and now Tsunade was stuck with all of the paperwork. One particular document caught her eyes however. It was a shinobi warning from the Wind Country: specifically the Sand Village. Open opening she glanced at the picture of a woman with waist length red hair, light brown eyes, and a red dress. Moving past that, she began to read the description.

Name: Sumiko of the Red Dress  
Age: 35  
Known Family: Sasori of the Red Sand (Akatsuki member, twin), Chiyo (grandmother, Sand shinobi)  
Ninja Rank:S Ranked, jounin  
Known Powers: Chakra strings, excellent chakra control, exceptional spy (possible Akatsuki spy)  
Danger Level: High – Follows any orders with a chilling simplemindedness  
Miscellaneous Note: Likes pie

Tsunade's brow furrowed. _This girl is related to an Akatsuki and they both are from the Wind Country. Hmm… I wonder if this proclamation means she has joined the Akatsuki or simply has officially defected and become a missing nin…_

Tsunade's door opened, but she did not pay attention for she suspected it was only Shizune. A loud, obnoxious blonde ninja on her desk a second later disproved that thought. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Yamato spoke before Naruto could think of a response, "The scroll was taken before we reached the village. Kisame and Itachi fought us, but we suspect other members were involved in the scroll stealing."

Tsunade nodded. "I have received information about a potential contact for the Akatsuki. Her name is Sumiko and she is the twin sister of Akatsuki member Sasori. I would send you to her home, but when Kazekage-dono sent ninja there, he found the house in ruins. She could be anywhere and she is very dangerous. It is a simple mission: found Sumiko and determine if she is involved with the Akatsuki. Kakashi will also join with this mission making it five ninja strong. His hounds could track a trail left behind by Sumiko."

Team 7 nodded and left. Tsunade sighed and Shizune entered. "Shizune! Now that you're back, I can have a break!" Immediately, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake. Shizune sweat-dropped at the sight and was aspirated.

"Is this how you handle with the stress of assigned such missions? What was the rank of that mission? A?"

Tsunade put down the cup of sake and refilled it, but paused before drinking it, "S-Ranked. She is a very dangerous ninja and the Sand Village is unsure of whether or not she is officially a missing nin or not. Nonetheless, they are adamant in finding her; Kazekage-dono wished to meet her in fact."

* * *

One week later…

"Um… Deidara-san, this isn't the Sound Village…" Daisuke spoke. They were lost and Deidara did not want to ask for directions to Sumiko's annoyance.

"Leave him alone Daisuke-kun. We don't want to bruise Deidara-san's pride. How do you even get around on missions?" Sumiko smirked at Deidara's expression. She vastly enjoyed his company: although a prankster, Deidara is intelligent and he knew how to make her laugh while being tasteful although he could have a perverted streak when he felt like it.

"Sasori-danna helped me find out where we are on our missions, un. It takes a lot of concentration to fly these birds around you know, un."

Finally, they came close to the Valley of the End. Sumiko unconsciously gripped Deidara's hand in hers, but Deidara looked towards her and smiled. He had never seen Sumiko look so excited about anything. "Deidara-kun… Thanks for coming with me on the mission."

"No problem, un." Sumiko looked at Deidara and Deidara looked back at Sumiko. They started leaning towards each other and their lips were maybe a centimeter apart when Deidara shot backwards and shouted, "You fucking animal! Why the hell did you bite my hand?!"

Deidara was swinging his hand and attached to the hand, sure enough, was an agitated Daisuke. Sumiko smiled at the display. _Alas… maybe next time…_


	6. Bane of Existence

Hey everybody! Thanks for suporting my stories! Don't forget to R&R and check out my poll. I am wondering which Naruto character to pair with another OC of mine in a new romantic story.  
I do not own Naruto. That honor does not fall to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bane of Existence**

Sumiko smiled as Daisuke and Deidara were arguing. Even Sumiko was confused as to Daisuke's overprotective nature. She casually grabbed the fox by his tail and held him up. "Why do you keep watching me? I would have kept my emotions in check." She glances over at Deidara and her heart skips a beat._ Mostly in check… Wait a moment… Developing emotions is dangerous for a shinobi… Why am I…?_

"Because Sumiko-sama, I really know that having excess emotions compromises your ability to do what a decent shinobi or an Akatsuki member for that instance needs to do. Besides, your emotions were definitely not in check."

Deidara watched this exchange and notices Sumiko going into a deep blush about what Daisuke said. _Do I really affect Sumiko this much? I really like her I guess… A lot… Sasori-danna is going to kill me…_

Before Daisuke and Sumiko's argument could get too heated, Deidara spoke up. "This is the place Sumiko-chan," Daisuke growled at Deidara's use of –chan, "where you have to leave us to retrieve the Orochimaru's ring. We can't come with you as it is your test, un."

"I see," Sumiko murmured as she looked around: a mostly forested region with a distinct clearing in the distance. _I see why we cannot get too close… Deidara's explosives might catch too much attention also…_

"I will be back before too long." As she turned to leave, she noticed a certain fox starting to follow her when she paused. "Daisuke-kun, do not follow me. If you do, this mission may become invalid because of any possible assistance you offer me… I refuse to let you jeopardize this opportunity to join the Akatsuki."

Daisuke looked at her with concern. In a low whisper Deidara could not hear, he murmured, "You actually want to join now? Before in the past, you did all you could to not be associated with the Akatsuki. I should have seen you agreeing to be their spy as a point of weakening for you. Why do you want to join now? Is it because of your 'caring' brother Sasori? In case you forgot, he hardly gives a damn about you…" Daisuke was unable to finish the sentence due to Sumiko's chakra strings around his throat. They were cutting off his circulation and even Deidara looked semi-concerned.

"Sumiko-chan, un? What are you doing?"

"Deidara-kun, please keep this fox with you. He cannot be trusted to stay here on good faith." With that, she turned towards the Sound Village and began walking. Deidara glanced with contempt at the fox.

"What the hell is your problem, un? If Sumiko-chan wants to become an Akatsuki member, let her, un. You have no influence over her life. You are just a mangy animal who follows her around hoping she will give you the light of day."

Daisuke glared at Deidara. "She used to care a lot for me… Before I fell into this form, but she does not who I was but it is better if she didn't… If she did, things would become vastly more complicated… In the past, I did something that saved her and would make her immortal and forever young, but in order to do that, I had to forfeit my human form. I regret it not. If anything, she gained those benefits and even started to harden her emotions to become a powerful shinobi… At least until you came around."

"What the hell are you talking about, un? If she in unaware, you should inform her, un. It is cruel to tell her and reprimand her when she thinks of you as an inferior. The way you talk it as if you were in love with her."

"I was… I gave up everything for her to become the wonderful woman she is now and I fucking refuse to let an unholy believer like you to influence her and become weak."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "You sound a lot like Hidan you know…"

"What the hell does my baby brother have to do with this?"

* * *

Although Naruto usually liked any opportunity to visit his friends, Gaara was not in a friendly mood. Everything was strictly business with the new Kazekage, at least this time. They were in his office and Team Seven was restless.

"This woman is a very powerful ninja. As of late, she has been refusing more missions when they happen to conflict with her other commitments. Something has changed with Sumiko-dono and we still don't understand. She is a very dangerous ninja and we can confirm that she is definitely not in Wind Country and if she has joined the Akatsuki, everything will be more dangerous."

Naruto spoke up, "That's where Itachi and that fish guy are. We need to capture her so we can find out more about them!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "It is a mere estimate that she joined the Akatsuki. Besides, it is a mere capture mission, not a Hunter Nin mission. Just out of curiosity Kazekage-sama, why are you so anxious to have Sumiko of the Red Dress brought back to the Sand Village?"

Gaara looked out the window for a moment. He turned his gaze to Kakashi and there was a mysterious look on his face. "She used to be one of the few people I considered my friends when I was little…"

* * *

Flashback

"_Gaara-sama, we have someone to watch you. Now, don't kill her got it?" The aggravated Sand Village shinobi said to a little boy with red hair._

_He merely ignored him, but was semi-intrigued with the woman that came in. She was in a red kimono, had shoulder length red hair, and soft light brown eyes. Her face was smiling and she looked fairly happy._

_She strode forward and held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Sumiko. What do you wish to do Gaara-sama?"_

_Gaara looked at her. __Great, another happy druggie…__ "Nothing, I care not for the typical amusements that you idiots would subject children to."_

_Sumiko was unfazed by Gaara's enthusiasm or rather lack of. "Well, if you do not wish to do anything, would you like to watch me practice my ninja skills?"_

_Gaara's head slightly perked up. "Like what?"_

_"Well, I am already past basic shuriken and kunai skills, but I could always improve my skills with my chakra strings. Want to watch?"_

_"Sure I guess. My older brother uses them for puppets. What do you use yours for?"_

_Sumiko smiled. __He talks as if he has experienced a lot, but his father certainly put him though a lot…__ "Well, I could do puppets, but my strings are very different. I can make them into a physical form and create objects out of my chakra."_

_"Like toys?"_

_"Yes, if you wish. What would you like me to do?"_

_Over the next few hours, Gaara had Sumiko create various objects and together they played. Now, they were eating dango together. They both had fun, but a question burned in Gaara._

_"Sumiko-sama, were you sent her to kill me too?"_

_Sumiko dropped the dango she had been eating. "Gaara-sama, what makes you think I would do that?"_

_"Well, I'm seven. Ever since I was six, my father has been trying to kill me. I assume you are just another ninja sent to get close to me and kill me unexpectedly."_

_Sumiko shook her head. "That is stupid. First off, no offense but your father is an asshole for wanting to kill his own son. Second, I never take a mission to do something just to have to undo that prior mission. Why would I get close to someone as part of that mission just to end their life? It wastes my time and I hate being patient for that stuff. Third, I do not wish to kill you. You are a nice kid and I have a feeling you will be Kazekage someday."_

_Gaara looked into Sumiko's eyes. "You really don't want to kill me Sumiko-sama?"_

_Sumiko smiled, "Nope, but drop the –sama. It is way too formal Gaara-sama."_

_"You don't have to call me Gaara-sama Sumiko-san."_

_"I guess that is far too formal around friends is it not Gaara-kun?" Sumiko smiled._

_"You consider me your friend even with what I am Sumiko-san?" Gaara was puzzled. When people knew about Shukaku, especially the Sand ninja, they were wary._

_"Of course, demon or no demon. Otherwise, I would not have spent so much time with you." _

_There was a knock at the door. Sumiko opened the door to reveal a ten year old Temari. "Sumiko-san, your mission is over. Please head over to Kazekage-sama to receive your next one." With that, Temari left and Sumiko looked at a sad Gaara._

_"Do not worry kid," Sumiko said as she put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I have no intention of not being your friend. You can write me letters and tell me when something good happens, ok?"_

_Gaara smiled and jumped up to Sumiko for a hug. Sumiko returned the hug and headed towards the door. She did not realize it at the time, but a single tear went down her check. "Later kid."_

_In the future, Gaara kept his promise and when the time came around for him to go to the chuunin exams, she was the only person he informed. When the time came around for his other ceremonies, such as the Kazekage induction, she was always top on his invite list. Sumiko was one person he counted on and showed up on his special events. When times came where she was in town for a mission, she always came to visit._

End Flashback

* * *

Gaara looked back at Team Seven. "I miss her a lot because she is my friend. I hope she isn't in danger."


	7. Human Fox Ritual

Hey everybody! Thanks for supporting me and my stories! Please R&R :)  
I do not own Naruto. That, my friends, is a scary thought.

**Chapter 7: Human Fox Ritual**

Deidara was staring at Daisuke as if he had sprouted a second head. At this point, he figured about anything could happen. "You have got to be shitting me… you and Hidan are brothers?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, a strange sight on a fox. "Yes, obviously back when I was a human. My life story is not one for you to hear."

"Tell me or I will tell Sumiko-chan." Deidara was totally serious and the un's were even missing from his recent sentences.

"Fine, I'll fucking tell you." The fox bowed his head in defeat and sat next to Deidara's spot under a tree. "Well, in the past, Hidan and I became Jashinists together. We felt it was… a bonding experience for us two brothers. You see, I'm ten years older than him."

"So how old are you, un?" Now that Daisuke was not pulling anything, Deidara relaxed enough for his trademark accent to lapse back into his speech.

"Thirty-five just like Sumiko-sama."

"Damn. You two are way too similar. I'm only 19, un."

"Yes I am fully aware of that fact. You are 16 years Sumiko-sama's junior. A love between you two is far too fucking awkward. I want Sumiko-sama happy, but with a kid like you?"

Deidara scoffed at the thought of him still being a kid. "Just curious, why do you refer to her as –sama? If you two were in love, shouldn't it be far more informal, un?"

Daisuke smiled sadly. "Yes, but it is hard to hold romantic feelings towards someone when you are no longer human." At this, Daisuke looks towards the Sound Village where Sumiko had departed to. "Besides, I technically serve her now and she doesn't know why I do, but appreciates it nonetheless. Making her happy is my priority."

"So, why is me liking her and potentially her liking me a problem if she is happy all the same, un?" Deidara was puzzled. Daisuke would say something, but then say something else to totally retract that statement. _Total hypocrite. _

"It's a problem in the fact that her feelings could get in the way and you aren't exactly quality boyfriend material… I mean look at you! When girls get past the fact you look almost look like one of them, no offense." He paused noting the look on Deidara's face and his oh so very obvious outrage. "Girls simply lose their cool over a guy like you. Frankly, I'm surprised that you are single."

Deidara's eyes were suddenly blank and steely. "They like me until they see my kekkei genkai. They call me a freak for that. Sumiko-chan is the only woman who didn't run from me upon seeing my hands and just for that, I like her." Deidara shows Daisuke his hands and Daisuke nods. "I just don't understand what she hates about art…un"

Daisuke nodded. "Well, she is reluctant because Sasori-sama left her a long time ago because he wanted his artistic needs met and he knew that the Sand Village would hold him back. No matter how much she begged and pleaded, he told her that it was for the best. After he left, she was different. I was with her when Sasori left and she was simply a sobbing mess. The final thing that made her hate art was my 'death'."

"The time when you became a fox right, un?"

"Yes. I used to tell her that my rituals to Jashin were a form of art to appease my god. She would always roll her eyes at me and tell me to hurry up and get the blood cleaned. When I sacrificed myself to Jashin's mercy so that she would live forever and forever young on top of it, she didn't understand why I suddenly would risk my life for her and give her something that rightfully belonged to me."

"So she's an immortal to the point where nothing can kill her, un?"

"Mostly. Wounds untreated that could lead to diseases would kill her after much suffering, but a broken heart can hurt her too." Daisuke looked straight into Deidara's eyes. "I will allow you two to be together if destiny wills it, but hurt her, and I will fucking murder you."

Deidara looked at the fox: harmless enough, but him being related to Hidan was quite dangerous. "Deal, un."

* * *

Sumiko was finally walking around in the Sound Village. She had enough common sense to leave her Sand Village headband with Deidara and Daisuke, but that did not stop everyone from looking at her: the newcomer and intruder. _This is going to be tougher than I thought…_

She did not have to travel far to attract much attention. A man with silver hair walked up to her and there was a glint in his eye. _Hmm… that is the guy that Deidara said to look for. What was his name again?_

The silver haired man walked up to her. "Why hello there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I don't think you live in this village do you?"

Sumiko felt an unusual calm from this man. The extended his hand and she shook it. "No, I got lost. I dunno where I am." _I have to alter my speech patterns. I do not want to risk a missing ninja from the Sand Village recognizing me_.

Kabuto kissed the back of her hand and he smiled to see the involuntary shudder that Sumiko felt. "What is your name my dear?"

Sumiko felt a bitter taste in her mouth. _Must think up another name…_ "Yasu. I don't have a last name. My parents are dead…" Sumiko smiled on the inside as she cried. _I am so good. My thanks go to Daisuke for teaching me how to cry on command._

To her horror, Kabuto began hugging her. "Oh, my poor Yasu-san. Do you have any talents that might be useful to a ninja at all?"

Sumiko was confused as hell. _One moment he feels bad for me, the next he asks about my talents. I guess this happens after working for a lunatic like Orochimaru._ "I dunno. I wasn't ever a ninja."

"Hmm…" Kabuto put his hand to Sumiko's forehead, an action she quickly found thoroughly annoying. "Well, I'll bring you to Orochimaru's place. If he finds you with a particular talent, he'll keep you around. If not, maybe I can keep you."

Sumiko was working hard to keep a look of disgust out of her face. "Am I simply an object to be passed around?"

Kabuto looked shocked when he heard the slight bite in her words. "Oh no, of course not Sumiko-san. I'm sorry…"

Sumiko smiled. _If it is this easy to get this idiot off track, a little extra push would not hurt._ She stroked his face with one of her fingers and this makes him look at her with a certain glint in his eyes. "Kabuto-'kun', I forgive you."

Kabuto turned very red and seemed to have difficulty controlling his body. Sumiko smiled. "What's wrong Kabuto-kun?" She touched his forehead with her hand and he broke out in a sweat.

"Um, Yasu-san, I need to take you to Orochimaru's before something happens." With that, he grabbed Sumiko's hand and pulled her towards easily the largest establishment in the village.

"Before what happens Kabuto-kun?"

In a small voice that most people would not be able to hear, but then again, Sumiko was not most people he said. "Before I lose control of my body."

Sumiko had a blank look in her eyes. _Oh shit… He better hurry and find Orochimaru. The sooner I get that ring, the sooner I do not have to deal with this crazed maniac._


	8. Kabuto's Crush

Hey everybody! If I do not update as much I wish, it is because of something scarier than the Akatsuki... midterm exams...  
Do not forget to vote my poll on my profile page.  
I do not own Naruto - Just ideas

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kabuto's Crush**

While they had all glared at her moments ago, with Kabuto in her presence, everyone in the Sound Village shied away. Sumiko looked around at the sight. _Damn, does Orochimaru rule by brute force or pure fear?_

Kabuto ignored Sumiko's glances at the villagers as he was busy with his own personal battle. _She is so beautiful, but something tells me that she has some sort of motive… People like her don't just show up._ Kabuto stopped in front of Orochimaru's building. "We are going in here. Please stay close by."

Sumiko grumbled under her breath. Kabuto was being way too cautious for someone so close to Orochimaru. "Oh Kabuto-kun," she purred. At this, Kabuto stopped leading around Sumiko and looked away just as his face began to turn red. "If we hurry and see Orochimaru-sama, I can spend so much time with you," As she was talking, she put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them.

"Yes, of course." Kabuto wiped the nosebleed that had began and continued on a little faster. Sumiko rolled her eyes. _Pervert…_ _at this rate, I'll have the ring by nightfall._

Kabuto led Sumiko through many halls until they came to a closed door. Sumiko raised her eyebrow as Kabuto began to knock. "Orochimaru-sama, I have someone who could be of interest to us."

"Let us see this 'specimen' of yours…" Sumiko stiffened at the voice. _No doubt, it is him alright…_ Sumiko was unceremoniously pushed into Orochimaru's room and Kabuto shut the door. Torches started to light up all of a sudden and Sumiko's eyes narrowed upon seeing the pale faced Sannin.

"What is your name child?" Orochimaru sat upon his throne and watched her with marked interest. Sumiko's eyes caught on something that shone that lantern light.

Sumiko bowed, but her eyes was still focused on the shiny object. "Yasu. I don't have a last name." _The ring… there it is. If I could distract him for just a moment…_

Orochimaru laughed and it sent chills down Sumiko's spine. "You think you can fool me Sumiko of the Red Dress? I am curious as to why the Kazekage's number one spy is at my humble abode?"

Sumiko allowed her face to slip into a look of confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about Orochimaru-sama." _Just a little longer and this room will be filled with my chakra strings._

Orochimaru smirked. "I used to be partnered with Sasori-san. You two look alike; that is expected of twins after all." In an instant, he was behind her. "I have fought him so what makes you think that you honestly stand a chance against a Sannin?"

Sumiko smiled. "My techniques are different than Sasori's." With that, she barely twitched her fingertips when chakra strings wrapped around Orochimaru and tied him to a pillar. With the flick of another finger, the Akatsuki membership ring flew into her grasp. "I have no further business with you." Sumiko walked away, but she barely left the room when she sensed the presence of two more people.

Sumiko tilted her head around to look at the two. One was Kabuto, but the other was a young man who looked an awful lot like Itachi Uchiha. Sumiko smiled and they scowled. "Yasu-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"Merely business Kabuto. Out of my way, I would prefer not to cause excess casualties." Kabuto's face hardened, but his eyes still reflected emotional pain. The Uchiha looked towards her with an apathetic face.

"If you were able to steal that Akatsuki ring without dying from Orochimaru-sama's attacks, fighting you will be a true test of my abilities." In a blur, he began the hand signs to Chidori, but before he could complete the jutsu, his hands were forced apart. He looked at her with wonder. _What the hell… strings?_ The chakra strings wrapped around him and Kabuto and seconds later, they were bound to each other.

Sumiko glanced at him. "You are related to Itachi Uchiha are you not?" She smirked as the young man reacted violently to hearing Itachi's name. "So you are Sasuke Uchiha? As curious as I am about you, I have other priorities to attend to." She turned away, but someone's voice caught her attention.

"What do you mean you are curious about me?" Sumiko turned to see confusion in Sasuke's eyes.

"Simple. You are the perfect experiment. You have a genius brother that left you all alone while killing the rest of your clan. His actions put you through unimaginable pain, both physical and emotional, but you still do not understand everything. I do not know Itachi's thinking patterns, but thank him for making you a strong shinobi." Sasuke was now immensely confused and Sumiko vanished in a puff of smoke that was carried away by the wind.

* * *

Deidara and Daisuke were quiet. They had only one thing in their head: _Sumiko…_ A gust of wind later and she appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke, Daisuke jumped and Deidara sprang forward towards Sumiko with a smile.

Sumiko smirked and held a ring. "Mission accomplished. Am I in now?" Deidara smiled and Daisuke could not help but looked pleased.

"Well, we have to talk to Leader, un." With that, he looked at his ring made a hand sign. A holographic image of Pain appeared. At first, Pain was going to admonish Deidara for how long the mission was taking until he saw the ring.

"The mission was a success I assume Sumiko-san?" Sumiko nodded.

"Do we head back to the base Leader-sama?" Sumiko inquired as she bowed.

"Yes. Come back as soon as safely possible and we will have an official initiation ceremony." Pain paused a sound seemed to come from Deidara's ring or more accurately, from Pain's location. Pain spoke again, a little hurried. "I must go; your brother is worried for you and chances are Deidara, he will kill you." Deidara gulped and Pain's hologram vanished.

"Sasori-danna is seriously going to not just kill me, but murder me, un." Deidara whined but before he could say something else, Sumiko hugged him.

"It is nice seeing you again Deidara. That Kabuto guy was a closet perv or something."

A flurry of chakra erupted around Daisuke and Sumiko turned towards him. The fox met her eyes. "I will kill that bastard."

Sumiko laughed and pulled his tail to stop him from going towards the Sound Village. "You heard our orders. Let us take our leave." Sumiko grabbed Deidara's hand as they headed towards the giant clay bird that they had rode earlier.

* * *

It was an unusual sight for the Sand Village to see the famous Sand Siblings on a mission and with some pretty popular faces from the Leaf Village on top of everything. They rushed out to the gates and Gaara was almost happy to leave. His look did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Needed to get out of here? Get away from the paperwork eh, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Feels nice to go on a mission. Besides, I am still not used to those Kazekage robes. You can drop the Kazekage formality by the way." Their group had passed a bunch of girls and a few squeals followed were caught on their ears. "The only problem not wearing the robes is that the fan girls go crazier than usual."

The whole team laughed at hearing this and his siblings looked at him. He had never made a joke like that before. Gaara's eyes displayed a twinge of guilt. _Sumiko-san… I found people that I can make laugh and joke with like I used to with you. I hope you are safe…_


	9. Sasori’s Wrath

Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do not forget to R&R and check my profile out for other stories and my poll. :)  
I do not own Naruto in the slightest way, shape, or form.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Sasori's Wrath

The ride back to base from the Sound Village went a lot smoother than the initial ride to. Daisuke had admitted earlier to Deidara that he loved flying and with his permission, was curled up on the clay bird's head enjoying the scenery. Deidara was concentrating on getting home and Sumiko was next to him, sleeping.

Deidara watched Sumiko. Her hair was truly beautiful in this breeze and whirled around her in an alluring manner. _That hair… I wonder how it feels like… Wait a moment… What the hell am I thinking?_

Sumiko shifted in her sleep and muttered a little bit. Deidara leaned close to her, trying to catch the words. She rolled again and was right next to Deidara. "Hmm… Sasori… Refrain from killing Deidara-kun… I have not got to kiss him yet…"

Deidara turned red at Sumiko's sleeping words and just noticed a certain fox next to him. "This is why genjutsu needs to be cast whenever she sleeps… She sleep-talks a lot and tends to reveal far more information than a spy ever should."

Deidara raised his eyebrows. "Spy, un? I thought she was an informant for the Akatsuki?"

Daisuke nodded. "She is but do you think her talents were lying dormant while not on an Akatsuki mission? She also had to have a little pocket change in order to live. The Akatsuki pays well, but sometimes, you just have to supplement your income."

Deidara pondered this new development for a reason. "So… Who did she spy for and did she do anything that would incriminate the Akatsuki, un?"

Daisuke knew what Deidara wanted… _Damn… He is a lot smarter than Hidan told me he was…_ "She spied for the Kazekage himself. And no, she did not sell out the Akatsuki. The information she presented would never incriminate the Wind Country or the Akatsuki. You see, Sumiko is very loyal and would never break the ties that she has with others unless they are forcibly broken."

Deidara was troubled. "So… If she won't sever the ties herself, how will she become an Akatsuki member? You have to be a missing nin…, un."

Daisuke's gaze fell upon Sumiko. She was still curled next to Deidara, but her muttering had, to Deidara's joy, ceased. "That I do not know… Sumiko-sama's loyalties are frightening in how loyal she stays and the missions she does, but… Even I do not know the extent of her loyalty, yet alone who she is truly loyal to."

* * *

Back at base, Sasori still was not taking the facts about Sumiko's mission well. All he had gotten out of Pain was that she had successfully obtained Orochimaru's ring without Deidara or Daisuke's help and would soon be an Akatsuki member. Upon hearing that, Sasori had pretty much taken up permanent residence at the entrance of the base.

Kisame was walking back from a fishing trip and used a jutsu to enter. Upon entering, he noticed Sasori standing guard. "Sasori-san, your sister will be fine. What is the worst that could happen?"

Sasori looked stoically at the Mist shinobi. "Not much other than the fact that out of all the members to accompany here, Deidara had to."

Kisame roared with laughter. "I never took you as the overprotective brother. Then again, I didn't know about you having a sister until that mission. Don't worry so much. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sasori's gaze resumed its battle with the boulder blocking the base. "Deidara may not get any women cause of his kekkei genkai, but Sumiko will see past that. She may develop feelings for him and based on Deidara's personality, he will most certainly break her heart."

Kisame looked confused. "How the hell do you get that? Deidara may act like a player, but he never would hurt someone, especially your sister."

"Not just that." With that, Sasori glanced at Kisame. "He says that he wants to go out with a bang. He won't hesitate to kill himself in a suicidal explosion just to kill an enemy and engulf himself with his art." Sasori snorts upon thinking about Deidara's art. "If he gets involved with my sister and does that, how am I supposed to pick up the pieces again? She is like a puppet: strong and very resilient, but when something constantly batters you in the same place, you will break down regardless of what you wished otherwise. Sumiko has been hurt many times and such is reflected in how she fights… She is merciless on the battlefield and won't hesitate to do acts that even members of the Akatsuki would find questionable."

Kisame let out a low whistle. "Just out of curiosity, did you ever cause her emotional pain?"

Sasori nodded. "When I left, her face… I wanted to go back immediately to comfort her, but I couldn't. I wrote her a scroll when I became an Akatsuki member and it was from that point on that she had been helping Leader and me with information gathering. She refused to report on sensitive issues with the Wind Country however. She has some loyalty to their Kazekage you see. I just don't want to see her hurt again…"

Kisame nodded and Sasori resumed staring at the boulder. "How long have you been here? I've never known you to be the patient type."

"I've been here since Leader had that communication with Deidara about Sumiko's mission."

Kisame's eyebrows crinkled. "But that was…"

"Yes… Three days ago and if Deidara doesn't get here with my sister unharmed… He will wish he had the pleasure of being one of my puppets, but he simply won't have enough of his body left…"

Kisame excused himself with a grimace and silently wished a certain blonde good luck.

* * *

Deidara sneezed and Sumiko muttered a 'bless you'. He turned to see her wide awake and smiling. "Deidara-kun, you look cute when you sneeze."

Deidara turned slightly pink at her statement. "We are almost to base, un. I hope Sasori-danna has a mission or something. I prefer not to die, un."

Sumiko laughed a sound that sent shivers of pleasure down Deidara's spine. "I won't let him kill you." She got close to his face, so close that Deidara could feel her soft breaths upon his face. "I still haven't had the chance to kiss you yet."

Deidara smirked. "What's stopping you, un?"

Sumiko pointed at the fox curled up on the clay bird's head. "Present company."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "If we won't get the chance here, what makes you think we will get the chance to once back at base? In case you forgot, you have a seriously overprotective brother, un."

Sumiko smiled. "Just a feeling I have that Sasori won't be completely murderous towards you."

Deidara still had a nervous look on his face as he steered the clay bird down the base. Using a jutsu, he raised the boulder blocking the base and narrowly avoided a strike from Sasori in his Hiruko's scorpion tail.

"Damn Sasori-danna! I haven't had the chance to say hello, un."

Sasori was about to strike again when he was unceremoniously ripped out of his own puppet by the chakra strings of none other than his twin sister. "Take a load off bro. Seriously, you need to chill. We just got back from a mission and want a little relaxation time before my induction ceremony." Before Sasori could ask, she showed him the pilfered ring.

Sasori nodded slowly as Sumiko retreated inside the base to relax. Sasori's gaze snapped to a cautious Deidara who shuddered. "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"I dunno what you're talking about Sasori-danna, un!"

Sasori's gaze softened at Deidara. Deidara, however, was backing away uncertain as to Sasori's almost loving look. "No one has been able to get my sister to relax. She has even gone back to talking in that obnoxious informal matter I despise. I don't know what happened, but if you did that to my sister," Sasori paused giving Deidara an appraising look, "I thank you. You did what I or anyone else has been unable to do."

Sasori turned and walked inside the base. Deidara was still sitting on the ground staring at the spot that Sasori had been at moments ago. Daisuke walked next to Deidara and silently nudged him inside. Deidara nodded and turned towards the fox. "What did I do that Sasori's talking about?"

Daisuke gazed up at Deidara's confused features. "You are fixing her shattered heart."


	10. Sumiko’s Art

Hey everybody!  
Do not forget to check out my fourth Fan Fiction: Death Touch - A Hidan/OC story.  
Also, check by my profile for polls about updating stories and to view other stories.  
Side Note: It is my 19th birthday now 10/14 :)  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Sumiko's Art

Sumiko certainly was glad being back from the mission. When she mentioned fooling Kabuto, the Akatsuki members bashed him based on stupidity. When she told how she disabled Orochimaru so that she could steal the ring, Sasori rose so fast and had the façade of wanting to kill Orochimaru. When she mentioned Sasuke, she glanced carefully at Itachi, trying to gauge his reaction. Itachi's face did not change, but his eyes did have a momentary flicker.

Sumiko soon turned her attention to Pain when he and Konan entered the room. "We will have an induction ceremony for Sumiko officially joining the Akatsuki in one week. Presents are expected so please pick good, practical items."

Pain and Konan soon swept off, but Sumiko noticed a glint in Konan's eyes. _That woman was born to shop._ Sumiko smiled, but Sasori pulled her arm. "What's up bro?"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched. _I'm glad she's back to normal… But the informality is killing me…_ "I am taking you on a mini-vacation. Everyone's getting you presents so it will be easier if you are out of the way."

Sumiko nodded with enthusiasm as Sasori led her into his room. She glanced at all the puppets, having been unable to see them on her previous trip. "Your art certainly has diversified and improved bro."

Sasori nodded and pointed at a couple of puppets that Sumiko headed towards. "Remember the puppet on the right?"

Sumiko smiled wide. "Yeah… When you left, you took her so Kazekage-sama wouldn't think that I was to be incriminated with you." Sumiko extended out her chakra strings and attached them to the puppet. The puppet looked just like her except it wore a kimono. Sumiko smiled and pumped a little bit of chakra into the puppet and then you could not tell the difference between Sumiko and her puppet.

"Sasori, I'm going to test Takara on the other members." Sasori looked up at Sumiko's apparent eagerness.

"Fine, but don't cross the line."

"Aww, not even a toe?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and Sumiko snickered. "Thanks a lot Sasori. I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

Sasori glanced up. "Your speech patterns changed again…"

Sumiko rubbed the back of her head. "I know I used to speak really informal back then, but after talking formally for so long, it is a habit. Besides, I only switched for old-times sake, but that was starting to give me a headache."

Sasori smiled and Sumiko dashed out of his room. Using her chakra strings, she navigated Takara down the hall into the kitchen full of Akatsuki members. They spotted Takara and uproar ensued.

"Sumiko-san, you should wait with your brother," Itachi intoned.

"Yeah, we are kind of working on your gift," Kisame reasoned.

"Yeah, get your ass back to your brother," Hidan scowled.

Kakuzu hit Hidan over the head. "Dumbass, Sasori won't appreciate you talking that way to his sister."

"Wait a moment… That isn't Sumiko-chan! It's a puppet, un!"

Sumiko walked into the room and using her chakra strings, made Takara bow. "How did you know Deidara-kun?"

"Eyes, un. Her eyes don't sparkle the same way yours does Sumiko-chan."

Zetsu appeared behind Sumiko. "**Get out of here now!** We are getting your gifts ready." Sumiko smiled at Zetsu and bowed out. Sasori had made sure to reintroduce her to everyone. She was also pretty sure that he threatened anyone that hurt his sister.

Sumiko walked back to Sasori's room with Takara accompanying her. With a poof, Daisuke appeared at her heels. "I have been looking everywhere for you Sumiko-sama."

Sumiko paused. "What is it Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke looked into her eyes. Sumiko knew that something was wrong immediately as she picked him up. "I have something to tell you Sumiko-sama… and it may very well anger you…"

Sumiko glanced at him. "It surely cannot be the worst thing that has ever happened. Just tell me."

"I was never going to tell you, but Deidara has been good to you. I can tell that your heart swells when you are near him. With that in mind, I can divulge this knowing you will be happy."

Sumiko was now annoyed. "Divulge what?"

The fox looked very uncomfortable. "Well… I knew you long before I met you in this body."

Sumiko raised an eyebrow. "In 'this' body?"

The fox bowed. "My name was Mamoru. I understand if you don't remem…"

Daisuke was silenced by a fist coming in contact with him. Sumiko's eyes were ablaze with fury. "You asshole! You are with me all this time and let me turn myself into an emotional black hole and do not even tell me that you were my boyfriend back then? What the hell did you do that made me young like this and change you into a fox? Some twisted Jashinist ritual?"

Daisuke nodded. "It's not twisted. I sacrificed my human form for a fox form in order to protect you in the future. The eternal life is my gift towards your future."

Sumiko glanced at Daisuke with a hollow look on her face. "So, when everyone I care about grows old and dies, I am to merely exist without someone to love?" Sumiko stalks off towards Sasori's room in a daze.

* * *

Deidara had hidden his present for Sumiko well and was looking around everywhere for Sumiko. She was about to enter Sasori's room when she spotted Deidara. She cracked him a small smile, but that did not stop him from noticing. "Sumiko-chan? Did Daisuke tell you, un?"

Sumiko was shocked that Deidara knew about the situation. She took her hand off the door knob and walk towards him. "Why…?"

"I forced him to tell me when he wouldn't let me kiss you, un. He made me swear to not tell you and I told him that he better tell you soon." Sumiko blinked back tears and found herself in Deidara's embrace. "I understand if you would rather be with him than me. After all, he was your first boyfriend."

Sumiko shook her head furiously. "Deidara-kun… I want to be with you. You make me feel happy. I even thought of an answer to your art question."

Deidara smiled. He rested his chin on top of Sumiko's head as she was a little shorter than him. "So, is art eternal like what Sasori-danna believes or is it a short lived explosion like I believe?"

Sumiko moved her head so that she looked into his eyes. Their faces were maybe a couple of centimeters apart. "My belief of what art is falls under both categories. I believe that love is an art. It can be a short-lived, heated romance or the long-haul commitment that lasts forever."

Deidara smiled at her. "Where do you think that our combined work falls under, un?"

Sumiko glanced up at him. "We are still getting acquainted, but there are many determining factors. It may be a while to reach to the point of art, but…"

Sumiko's spiel was cut off by Deidara giving her a tentative kiss on the lips. She smiled at him. He was about to give her another gentle kiss when they heard a camera go off. Kakuzu's tentacles were holding a camera and both tentacle and camera was retreating. Deidara and Sumiko looked at each other for a split second and understood. They dashed after a gleeful Kakuzu.

"It's moments like these that really show you the value of the blackmail you garner."


	11. Family Time

Hello everybody! For your reading pleasure! Please R&R as reviews help me gauge how good my stories are.  
Do not forget to check out my profile for any changes in statuses of my various stories and to check on my update poll :)  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Family Time

Deidara and Sumiko cursed as a certain treasurer escaped them. If Hidan was not doing his ritual in the middle of the hallway, they could have caught him, but upon slipping on the blood on the floor and accidentally crashing into Kisame's room, they gave up. Hidan cussed loudly at Deidara, but seemed to leave Sumiko out of his anger most likely due to a certain puppeteer's threats.

"Damn, he got away, un. What will we do?" Deidara sighed at Sumiko glanced at the blonde artist. He plopped down on the couch and she sat by him and snuggled next to him.

"Um… Sasori would most likely prefer it if we told him about us."

Deidara's face paled to an almost Orochimaru-like quality. "Sumiko-chan… your brother will kill me, un…"

Sumiko smiled and stood up. "Well Deidara-kun, I would rather not do whatever Kakuzu-san wants so we have to tell him. He might even think of it as noble if you ask him for permission to ask me out." She bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Deidara smiled and blushed a little. "I have to get ready for the trip Sasori is taking me on."

Deidara nodded and watched Sumiko go to Sasori's room. He stared at the television trying to get an idea of what to tell Sasori when Kakuzu glided into the room. "So Deidara," Kakuzu tries to suppress a laugh to no avail, "What are you willing to do to not have Sasori find out about this?"

Kakuzu hands Deidara a photograph and when Deidara sees it, he sweat-drops. It was definitely him and Sumiko kissing, but he noticed that both of their eyes had something in them that Sasori would definitely misinterpret. To others how did not know the situation, it could be interpreted as lust while it really was a desire to know one another. Panicking in the moment, Deidara tears the photograph. "Ha, un! Now you can't blackmail me anymore you bastard."

Kakuzu laughs evilly. "You think I'm so stupid to give the blackmailee the photograph if I didn't have the negatives?"

Hidan was walking by and shakes his head. "Damn Deidara. Things are just so much easier if you don't give a shit then this bastard can't blackmail you."

Deidara turned towards Hidan. "Of course you wouldn't worry if you were immortal, but some of us have to worry about being mortal. Besides, I would prefer to work with a calm Sasori then a want-to-feed-me-to-Zetsu Sasori."

Hidan smirked. "So you guys kissed and you don't want Sasori to find out?"

Deidara turned red, a fact that Hidan laughed at. "Well then, your problems will be solved if I simply tell Sasori?"

"HIDAN! NO WAY IN HELL, UN!"

Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing. "I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Well, unless you tell Sasori, you're fucked. Kakuzu will blackmail you to hell or Sasori will put you there. Pick your fucking poison."

Deidara sighed and walked back to his room trying to think of a way to tell Sasori without losing his life or most of his limbs.

* * *

Sasori was trying to decide which puppets to take with him and which ones to leave. He knew that he would definitely travel in Hiruko as it was both safer and he used less energy. Of course, he would take the Third Kazekage just in case. Sumiko rolled her eyes at Sasori's indecision and threatened to make it for him. In light of this, Sasori decided to just take those two and Sumiko looked at the few things she owned. Sighing, she used her chakra strings to neatly pack them in a bag.

There was a slight knock at the door and when Sasori opened the door, Daisuke entered. "Sumiko-sama, I need to explain myself…"

There was a murderous chakra to be sensed emanating from Sumiko. "I am not sure what you are talking about Mamoru. I think you explained yourself quite nicely earlier you lying bastard." With that, Sumiko swept out of the room, belongings in hand, without a further word. Daisuke made to follow her, but a rather irate Sasori used his chakra strings on the fox to restrain him and flung him against the wall.

"So, what the hell happened to you to turn you into a fox Mamoru? Previously, I had trusted and respected you due to the simple fact that you made my sister happy, but now that she loathes you…" Sasori's chakra strings tightened around Daisuke's throat, "I really could care less…"

"Wait… Sasori-sama… I can explain my behavior. If I didn't sacrifice my human form for Sumiko-sama, she would have died on that mission."

Sasori's already narrow eyes narrowed even further. At Daisuke's statement, he relaxed the chakra strings binding him. "How so?"

Daisuke sighed in relief as he was able to easily breathe. "She had a fatally bleeding wound. However, because of Jashin-sama's spell that I invoked, she became immortal and thus immune to such suffering as bleeding to death."

"Hidan's stupid god?" Sasori smirked when Daisuke twitched. "Oh yeah… I forgot you two are brothers. That makes me happy that know Sumiko moved on to someone, why she had to pick Deidara I don't know, but at least I don't have to worry about the remote possibility of being related to Hidan. Anyways, is Sumiko indebted to Jashin for this immortality that she really didn't want?"

"No, I made sure that it was I who takes upon the punishment for the spell. Sumiko never approved of Jashin so it would've been unfair to force her to take upon the rituals. She would just neglect them and let herself die if that was condition of the spell."

Sasori was satisfied and released Daisuke from his chakra strings. Daisuke bowed and disappeared with a poof. Sasori smirked. "Smart enough to send a shadow clone… Mamoru… If you didn't break my sister's heart, I would've put up with being Hidan's brother-in-law if she was happy."

* * *

The next day…

Sumiko was riding on top of Hiruko while Sasori was navigating from the inside. When interrogated about wanting to be inside of Hiruko while traveling, he simply responded, "Safer, less stamina used, and no stupid women will approach me while here."

Sumiko laughed. "Good thing we did not take our Akatsuki robes. That is a pretty attention grabbing design, but I suppose there are times when attracting attention is merely part of the mission."

Sasori agreed. "We are here. This is on the border between the Wind and Fire Countries. There is a hot spring nearby that we will stay at. We need to be careful not to run into any shinobi and avoid conflict at all costs."

"The Wind Country huh…" Sumiko lowered her gaze slightly and sighed. "So many memories…"

* * *

Gaara sighed upon spotting a hot spring at the border of the Fire and Wind Countries. "Let's stop here for a little break." To his relief, everyone agreed and they relaxed upon entering and paying for their little retreat. There was muttering as to whether or not the guys should try to peep at the girls and the girls were thinking about what traps they were going to set.

They were about to enter the rooms to prepare for the excursion when Gaara noticed something odd. He nodded at Temari who stopped the girls from entering their room. The other boys were concerned about Gaara's behavior until he held up his hand. Naruto was about to say something when Sai covered his mouth. Gaara opened a door to reveal kunoichi in a red dress. Gaara's eyes widened and he honestly was unsure of what to say.

"Sumiko-dono… What are you doing here? You were summoned…" He stopped speaking when he noticed someone come in behind Sumiko. "Sasori of the Red Sand… You are in the Akatsuki! Sumiko-dono… please tell me you didn't join them."

A single tear ran down Sumiko's cheek. "I am sorry Gaara... There are some things that I need to do that I can only do as an Akatsuki member." Before Gaara could say anything, Sumiko kissed his forehead. Then in a puff of smoke, both Sumiko and Sasori disappeared with the wind.


	12. Second in Line Kazekage

Greetings everyone! Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are so awesome; they help me fix on what I need to improve and it is nice to hear everyone's reactions :)  
Also, check out my profile for an update poll and my other stories.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Second in Line Kazekage

Sumiko sighed as her and Sasori were traveling back to the Akatsuki base via Hiruko. Sasori noticed his sister's sullen behavior. "Why did seeing the Kazekage make you sad?"

"Gaara-sama was more than the Kazekage to me. He told me I was his first friend from the very second I had to watch him years ago. No one else had gained his trust but me and he told me things that he did not even trust his siblings with: excitement at wanting to become a chuunin, sadness at finding out it would merely be a mission, and pure joy at becoming the Kazekage."

"Do you think he loves you Sumiko?"

Sumiko paused a second. "I do not know of his feelings for me. I cannot hold such feelings for him: Deidara-kun would not enjoy that one bit. Besides, he is way younger than me: I used to babysit the kid."

Sasori snickered a bit about his partner. "What is there between you two anyway? Deidara looks like he is in a daze around you."

Sumiko smiled that mysterious smile of hers but then remembered that Sasori cannot see the smile if he is inside Hiruko. "I think it is Deidara-kun's place to tell you…"

Sasori seemed to take a moment to go over his thoughts. "Deidara-'kun' huh? I agree Sumiko."

* * *

Deidara was sculpting like crazy: birds, flowers, statues, anything and everything he could think of that he thought Sumiko would like. Zetsu was gathering plants of every assortment: vegetables, fruits, medicinal herbs, and even poisonous plants, even though Pain advised him against this fearing Sasori's reaction. Kisame was in charge of obtaining the food from fish to sweets. Itachi was in charge of gift management and making sure that each gift was tasteful: to everyone's surprise, Hidan's gift passed his test. Kakuzu was busy in the corner trying to figure out how much the ceremony and the after party was going to cost, but he grumbled less than usual about it seeing as he actually got along with Sumiko compared to most of the Akatsuki members. Tobi was figuring out entertainment and games. Hidan was out getting enough sacrifices so that during the duration of the party, he would not have to go and get blood inside. Daisuke was quiet, but followed Hidan. Konan was supervising the whole thing, except for Hidan's 'contribution'. Pain was by her side making sure that no one hassled her.

Zetsu stood up satisfied at the assorted greenery he had brought and decided to play a fun game: 'Deidara Taunting'. "So Deidara, **have you told Sasori you have the hots for his sister?**"

Deidara turned red and accidentally blew up the bird he was working on. Zetsu coughed at the soot that was on him and Deidara immediately began cleaning the area before Konan could have a fit. "What are you talking about, un?"

Zetsu smirked. "You chased Kakuzu around **after he had a picture of you two making out.**"

"Not making out, un! It was just an innocent kiss."

Zetsu laughed, "Tell Sasori that. Just remember: Kakuzu takes his blackmail seriously so if you don't give him what he wants, **Sasori will thoroughly kick your ass.**"

Before Deidara could retort, he heard a door slam. Itachi smirked. "They're back already? Kisame, tell Sumiko to stay in her room while we finish the preparations."

Kisame nodded and dashed down to the doorway, ignoring Deidara's glare. To his surprise, Sumiko looked like she had been crying. "Sumiko-san? What's wrong?"

The former Mist ninja looked inquiringly at Sasori who shrugged. "She's been crying all the way back from the hot spring, but she won't tell me why. We saw the Kazekage there and she had been acting funny ever since." He nodded at Sumiko who chuckled through her sobs and entered his room.

"Do you want me to accompany to your room Sumiko-san?"

"That would be nice Kisame-san… Thanks." Sumiko started walking but a fresh bout of tears overtook her and just as she was about to fall, Kisame caught her. "Thanks Kisame-san."

Kisame nodded and carried the former Sand ninja to her room. He opened her door and glanced at her sparse room. It was devoid of many things and the only things besides the Akatsuki basics was some books in her shelves. He delicately placed Sumiko under her covers and tucked her in. "Get some sleep Sumiko-san." She nodded and rested her head on the pillows and Kisame left her room.

Kisame took a small detour to Sasori's room who explained what little he knew about the situation.

Semi-satisfied with the answers, he walked back to the decorated room and Deidara looked at him. "Where's Sumiko-chan, un?"

"Crying herself to sleep." Without warning, Deidara lunged at Kisame.

"What the hell did you do to her, un?" Kisame raised his eyebrow and pried Deidara off of him.

"Sasori said that ever since she saw the Kazekage where they were vacationing, she had been acting weird and started crying when they caught sight of the base."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "I'm going to talk to Sumiko-chan, un."

Kakuzu looked up from his accounting figures. "I would recommend you talking to Sasori first. I would rather not have to use the blackmail at a time like this considering Sumiko-san's current state. Besides, if she's asleep…"

Deidara's visible eye narrowed. "Fine, I'll talk to Sasori-danna, but then I'm going to check on Sumiko-chan." He swept away towards the puppeteer's room as the rest of the Akatsuki looked on at the love struck blonde.

* * *

Flashback

_Gaara had invited Sumiko to his Kazekage ceremony. She had been delighted to come upon just seeing the words on his handwritten invitation, but the business-like official invitation from the council shocked her into a stark realization. _

_Sumiko of the Red Dress,_

_You are cordially invited to the Kazekage's induction ceremony not only as a trusted friend, but as the person that if the Kazekage vanishes or dies, you are to become the Kazekage in his stead. You will be trained in the ways of politics and although you will not have to be present at most things the Kazekage is, your loyalty is of upmost importance. However, until another high valued candidate arises, you are the second in line to be the Kazekage. Keep this in mind._

_Sumiko put the scroll in a hidden pocket in her dress. Not even Daisuke, the mysterious talking fox she had found earlier knew about the business scroll. Travelling to the celebration was fun as was seeing Gaara, but when the council members spotted her; Gaara was confused until he was dragged to the impromptu meeting. He was shocked to learn that she was to assume the leading of the Sand Village and essentially the whole Wind Country if something happened to him. However, he gave her a rare smile and was happy that she would succeed him: he felt wholeheartedly that she deserved it._

End Flashback

* * *

Gaara told his team exactly why his reaction towards the young woman with an Akatsuki member was so unusual. Temari and Kankurou did not even know that by law, she was the stand-in Kazekage. "I do not want to report her as a rouge ninja though…" Gaara murmured to the surprise of his companions. "She has not done anything wrong yet, and her headband is still intact."


	13. Respect the Sister of your Master

Hello everybody!  
Do not forget to check out my Zetsu/OC story, A Healer's Kiss. You can search for it or look through my profile. :)  
Reviews are helpful because I like knowing your reactions to my writing.  
I do not own Naruto - I am underprivilagedin that regard:P

* * *

Chapter 13: Respect the Sister of your Master

Deidara strode down the hallways of the Akatsuki base. He paused for a second outside of Sumiko's door and when he pressed his ear against it, he heard only her soft, sleeping breaths. He pulled himself away and headed towards Sasori's room and knocked politely.

When Sasori heard the knock, he almost fell off of his chair in sheer confusion. _Whose knock is that: only Itachi, Pain, Konan, Kisame, and Sumiko bother._ "Come in."

Sasori was shocked seeing the explosive artist enter his room and the fact he had knocked confused him. _I thought politeness was a concept that Deidara couldn't grasp. _"Yes, what do you want brat?"

Deidara's eyes meet his, completely serious for once. "I want to ask two things danna. First, what the hell happened to Sumiko-san. The second I will ask once the first is answered." Sasori raised his eyebrow as Deidara somehow kept his signature accent out of his voice.

"Well, she told me that she used to be friends with the Kazekage. To the point where she was a highly trusted ninja back in the Sand Village. She most likely feels guilty about joining the Akatsuki with her friend being the leader of a highly regarded country. Seeing this base most likely reinforced her mixed feelings."

Deidara nodded in comprehension. "I will ask my second question now." Sasori nodded and motioned for Deidara to continue. "May I have the permission to ask Sumiko-san to a date?"

Sasori gazed at Deidara for the longest time. He smirked. "I see why not, but remember this," he suddenly appeared behind Deidara with a kunai pressed against his neck, "hurt my sister… and you will wish you had never been born."

Deidara slowly nodded and massaged his throat gently as the pressure from the kunai was removed. "Thanks Sasori-danna, un."

Sasori shrugged it off. "Go see Sumiko now. She'll want to chat with you. Why a brat like you I can't imagine."

Deidara smiled happily and rushed out of his room. Sasori sighed at his enthusiasm. _Sumiko, I hope he makes you happy… I can't stand to see your heart broken again…_

* * *

Daisuke watched contentedly while Hidan was finishing up his rituals. "I miss having my human body bro. Being unable to please Jashin-sama is a definite downside."

Hidan moaned in pleasure as he stabbed himself one final time with a spear. "That is why my ritual is taking extra long. I am catching up for you bro."

Daisuke smiled with his fox eyes. "Thanks a lot bro. I didn't know you gave a shit about me."

"I do when you're not an asshole."

"Since when am I an asshole you prick?"

"Who're calling a prick you smartass?"

"Better a smartass than a dumbass like you."

"Oh shut the fuck up. Why do you even have feelings for Sumiko-san anyway? As Jashinists, we are not supposed to love anyone unless Jashin gives us permission. I thought a devout follower like you would know that…"

Daisuke was silent. Hidan stood up, ritual now complete and gazed at his brother. The fox's head looked up also. "Jashin-sama did not approve of me wanting to pass my immortality to someone else, especially someone who I cared intensely for. He granted my wish and allowed her to live to the point where she became immortal with youth, but cursed me into this form. I have had to harden my feelings of love for her to remain loyal to Jashin-sama, but my feelings of loyalty will never vanish."

Hidan shook his head. "Still being a noble bastard Mamoru."

"Remember, here my name is Daisuke, remember carefully. As Mamoru, I had a reputation…"

* * *

Deidara pressed an ear against Sumiko's door and as he was reaching for the door knob, it opened to reveal a kunoichi with half lidded eyes and tousled hair. "Deidara-kun?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, un." Deidara could not help but stare at her. _She looks so beautiful like that… even when half asleep._

"You came to see me?" She sleepily raised her eyebrow but it merely gave her an amused look.

"Of course, un! I wanted to see you first, but I had to see Sasori-danna first."

"Oh… I see…" Sumiko's eyes flickered with sadness for a moment before Deidara grabbed her hands with his.

"I wanted to see you first, really, un! I had to ask him something first."

"What did you ask?"

"I asked him if I could take you out on a date… Will you go on a date with me Sumiko-chan?"

Sumiko was now wide awake. She looked at Deidara with an expression that made him want to smile: joy. "Of course I will Deidara-kun." She drew him into a deep hug and looked into his blue eye. Her lips curled into a smile.

Deidara's face immediately lit up and he leaned into the happy red head. The shared a brief kiss when they heard a camera go off. Kakuzu's face was lit up in glee until Sumiko appeared behind him with a smirk. "Go ahead Kakuzu-san. Go ahead and show the photos to my brother. He already knows about Deidara's involvement with me. Essentially, you just wasted some money on the film you used to take pictures of us."

Kakuzu's mouth dropped; a fact that Deidara and Sumiko could tell, even with his mask on. "What?! Just the other day, you two flipped out! And I wasted money!" Sulking, Kakuzu turned away and walked off.

Deidara turned towards Sumiko with a smirk. "We showed him, un."

Sumiko raised her eyebrow. "We? I did all the work silly."

Deidara's eyebrow twitched. "Silly? I'm not silly, I'm devilishly handsome, un."

Sumiko smiled and walked towards Deidara, once again in his embrace. She traced his jaw line with her right pointing finger. "I suppose I cannot deny that…" They shared a small kiss and upon hearing an explosion, they broke apart. Cursing could be heard throughout the base and this time, it was not Hidan.

Deidara groaned. "Kisame tripped on some of my art, un. Get some rest ok Sumiko-chan?"

Sumiko sighed. "I suppose. Get your devilishly handsome self over there otherwise, chances are, you will not remain so handsome."

"Stop teasing, un!" Sumiko stuck her tongue out as Deidara dashed off towards the strings of profanity.


	14. Clash in Loyalties

Greetings everybody!  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are so awesome!  
Also, my profile holds more stories and even a poll for your enjoyment :)  
I do not own Naruto :(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Clash in Loyalties

Sumiko smirked inside her room; no matter how quiet they thought they were, they had some very noisy ninja trying to set up this party. There was another explosion and an outburst of profanity that made Sumiko snicker. She looked at the ring in her hands and pulled out her Sand headband. _I guess I really have to pick now… I really do not want to have to pick between my loyalties…_

* * *

Flashback

_Sumiko was on another visit. Gaara would travel in two weeks to the Leaf Village for the Chuunin exams. He knew that Sumiko would be too busy to see him during the exams, but she visited him in the Sand Village during the time he had left. That time, however, she saw a mysterious side of him that few lived after seeing: Shukaku._

_Gaara had become angry listening to the Kazekage's orders so he just burst out. Being one of the few that Gaara never had bloodlust towards, she had been sent out to calm him down and bring him back. However, Gaara had started released the monstrous chakra and his sanity was starting to crumble before her eyes._

"_Gaara-kun! What are you doing?" Gaara turned towards her and she realized something was wrong: his eyes were different._

"_I want your blood…" Sumiko's hands started forming seals immediately when she heard the difference in his voice._

"_Gaara-kun… you must not let Shukaku-sama win…" He laughed and sand enveloped her, stopping her hands from finishing the jutsu._

"_My dear Sumiko-chan…" she froze when she heard the voice, "I have already won." His body began changing and she did the first thing she thought of: crying._

_The tears hit the sand around her and while Shukaku's sandy grip did not tighten, it did not loosen either."Shukaku-sama, please release me or I will not hesitate to release my power."_

_At that moment, Temari and Kankurou had run to see what the ruckus was about. Seeing Gaara in this slightly transformed state made them back up. Gaara's altered eyes noticed his siblings and he smirked. Sumiko's eyes widened, "Get out of here! I can handle it!" They backed up a little, but their eyes remained focused on Gaara and his captive._

"_Last chance Shukaku-sama!" He laughed, but she noticed the sand remained where it was._

"_Secret Art: Chakra Cage!" Strings flew out from around Sumiko loosening the grip the sand had on her and enveloped Gaara. His form had to revert completely so he would not be crushed. Seeing the sand approach her, Sumiko ran along the very sand that tried to capture her towards Gaara, hands flying through several seals. She bit her thumb on the last seal. "Secret Art: Emotional Restraint!" She swiped her bloody thumb across Gaara's forehead and he staggered. The sand around them flew back into the gourd and Temari and Kankurou relaxed._

_Gaara looked up at Sumiko. "Sumiko-sama… did I hurt you? I don't know what came over me…"_

_Sumiko's gaze softened and a smile tugged at her face. She bent down and hugged the red head. "It is alright Gaara-kun. You are safe now and that is what matters."_

_Gaara's brow furrowed. "I didn't want to kill you of all people. You're like a mother to me."_

End Flashback

* * *

Sumiko's head suddenly pounded upon thinking about the memory. She smirked. _I am old enough to be Gaara-sama's mother…_ _I wonder where my former charge is?_

* * *

Gaara sighed as they were wondering the countryside in the Fire Country. He looked towards the Leaf Shinobi who had been recruited to this task. "Why are we even trying? If Sumiko-sama doesn't want to be found, we won't be able to find her."

Temari glanced at Gaara, "Are you certain? I don't know Sumiko-sama's abilities but I thought you two were friends so at least…"

"Recall Temari that she is the second in line Kazekage. Remember, without injuring herself, she managed to partially seal in my emotions from spilling over. It's a pity that the Forest of Death incident undid that seal…"

Kankurou shook with the memory. After the incident before the Chuunin exams, he had tried to get Sumiko to teach him the secret of her chakra strings, but she refused saying that some techniques should remain untaught. He glanced at Gaara who indeed was fond of the mysterious ninja who came and went as she was needed. He remembered how proud he was last year to go on an S-Rank mission with her: that was an honor. She handled herself with such remarkable self-control that it seemed she was able to put on a mask when acting as a ninja. Performing was never a problem especially when they had to ambush some Sound shinobi. Without hesitation, Sumiko had taken out four squads of jounin and still had hardly depleted chakra. "Gaara… what if she joined the Akatsuki?"

Gaara shot a death glare at Kankurou. "She wouldn't. I know her… Sasori is her brother… that has to be the only reason…"

Temari's was cautious now as Gaara was obviously aggravated. "Gaara… Sumiko-sama has been missing a lot whenever we would try to locate her to do a mission and she has been more cryptic with her answers as of late. Something odd is going on and the Akatsuki are most likely involved."

Kakashi intervened before further arguments could erupt. "What abilities does Sumiko of the Red Dress possess?"

Gaara sighed, but knew it would be easier to answer. "Her chakra strings are the most noticeable thing. She can use puppeteer jutsu, but prefers to manipulate other objects with the strings. Her chakra control is second to none and she has a cold resolve that cannot be shattered. She is a shinobi that is truly of the S Rank."

* * *

Sumiko traced a finger over the Sand Village headband symbol. _Who would have thought I would have to discard that loyalty…? _A knock on the door and she rose to greet her future.


	15. Incentive to be Evil

Hello readers!  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews because they let me know how much you like this story and what to improve on.  
Also, my profile has more stories and a poll for everyone!  
I do not own Naruto TT_TT

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Incentive to be Evil

Sumiko opened the door to reveal the former grass ninja. "Are you ready for the party? **You better not say no after all those preparations we did…**"

Sumiko smiled and nodded her head. Following Zetsu, she noticed that her brother's chakra was no longer in his room, but congregated with the rest of the Akatsuki in the living room. "Zetsu-san, they should know it is impossible to throw a surprise party on a shinobi right? It is not like I am a genin unable to sense their chakra…"

Zetsu chuckled. "Sasori figured as much. **Can't talk those idiots out of it however.**"

"Thanks so much for all the effort Zetsu-san. I truly appreciate it."

Zetsu half smiled, half snorted. "Well, you are going to be a member remember? **Also, who knows if we get stuck with you…**" Sumiko giggled and opened the door to the living room.

"SURPRISE (UN)!!!" The Akatsuki members all shouted, but to their confusion, Sumiko laughs.

"Hey! What's so funny, un?" Deidara asked her to receive a hug.

"I could sense all of your chakra easily from my room. Not exactly a surprise." Deidara laughed and returned her hug. There was smirking all around the room at Deidara's show of affection.

Kisame nodded approvingly. "'Bout time you confessed your feelings Deidara. We were betting on exactly how long you were going to dawdle for." Deidara's mouth hit the floor as Sumiko laughed at Itachi getting money from the other members.

"Damn it all. I was certain that Sasori would have killed you already." The Jashinist grumbled, but he did not bet money with that being against his religion.

"You had to go and make my blackmail worthless didn't you?" Kakuzu grumbled. He had the insight to not place a bet.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the display before him, especially at the mention of blackmail. "I would have killed all of you if I knew there was such an intense interest in my sister's relationships." Daisuke walked up to Sumiko.

"Sumiko-sama… My time here is fleeting…" Sumiko looked at the fox with unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Get on with it Mamoru-kun. Transform back already." Daisuke got over his initial shock and smiled with his eyes and a poof later, a man with should length silver hair stood where the fox once was. Eyes dashed back and forth between Hidan and the new man. He smiled. "My name is Mamoru and you all are acquainted with my dumbass baby brother Hidan I take it?"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "You didn't inform us you had a brother." The Jashinist smirked.

"I thought he was dead until recently. I only barely found out about his existence and besides, like I'm going to say that my brother is a fucking fox when I did find out."

Pain and Konan looked at Mamoru with mild interest. Konan's face expressed mild interest while Pain's was filled with annoyance. "So… we have a fracture in our defenses… We allowed you to spy on us and what guarantee do we have that you will not leak out information?"

Mamoru bowed his head. "With all due respect, I was how Sumiko-sama was able to gain her information and persuade her sources to disclose the vitals."

Sumiko snorted. "You sound as if you did all the work Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru lowered his eyes to Pain. "If it is of comfort to you Leader-sama, I do not mind offering my services to you doing what Sumiko-sama has done.

Konan glanced at Pain and they silently weighed the options. Pain's ringed eyes honed on Mamoru. "I will consider this…" Mamoru smiled at Sumiko and nodded at her, garnering a smile.

Sasori and Hidan noticed with a smirk that Deidara was getting jealous, very jealous judging by how narrow his visible eye was becoming. "Mamoru-san, I suggest you not stand so close to Sumiko-chan…"

Mamoru smirked and everyone mentally noted how alike he and Hidan were, not just physically, but seemingly mentally. "I approved of your relationship remember? I am not an ass like Hidan. I know that is too late for something to be between the two of us anyway."

"I am not an ass!" Mamoru looked as his brother with a loving annoyance.

"Shut up. Anyways, it is Sumiko-sama's special day. We all got you something!" Sumiko smiled and looked around the room. Her eyes lingered on the food as her stomach grumbled.

Deidara heard her stomach and laughed. He grabbed Sumiko's hand and tugged her towards the bountiful buffet. "Help yourself, un!" Sumiko smiled at those words and gently picked up a plate.

* * *

The Sand Council evaluated some documents concerning their most elite ninja. Amongst them was paperwork on Sumiko of the Red Dress. An old man looked down at her file. "Can we really trust her? She did just disappear and Kazekage-sama took it upon himself to find her."

An old woman glared at the whole council. "That woman is the only one able to control Shukaku with relative ease and using little chakra. If something happens to Kazekage-sama, she is the only person we can really trust in. Her powers are able to restrain that beast; surely she can take care of the Wind Country. Her experience as a ninja is the perfect qualifications and she also has political experience as well."

The council all stood up at once. The old man's voice rang through the room. "So we are all in agreement to send a summons to Sumiko of the Red Dress to permanently station her with Kazekage-sama. If she does not come after a given period of time, we shall mark her as a rouge ninja."

* * *

Gaara's right temple started to ache so he rubbed his head to try to relieve the stress. Temari noticed right away. "Gaara, what is the matter?"

"Well, I just have a feeling that the stupid council is deciding stuff without me… and I hate it when they decide new policies without my knowledge or consent."


	16. Remember the Pain

Hello everybody!  
Sorry that it has been a week since updating this story: I have been very busy with college projects T_T  
Do not neglect to R&R - Reviews are so kick and they let me know how much and what you like about my stories.  
Also check out my profile for other stories and a poll.  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki - If I did... paying for college would be easy...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Remember the Pain

Sumiko had, to everyone's surprise except for Sasori and Mamoru, filled her plate with rice. Upon doing so, she grabbed chopsticks and sat in the living room couch. Deidara raised his eyebrow at her choice of food. "You can get more you know and different food too, un."

Mamoru laughed as he sat down on another couch. "Sumiko-sama eats lots of rice and not really much of anything else."

Deidara sighed and grabbed an unidentifiable meat with his chopsticks and looked at Sumiko. "Will you at least eat this for me, un?"

Sumiko raised her eyebrow but consented and ate the meat. She swallowed and looked up at Deidara. "That tasted good. What kind of meat was it?"

"Rabbit, un."

Sumiko's eyes grew wide and she dropped her chopsticks. Sasori massaged his temples, knowing full well what would happen. "Look, it is not Katsu, so relax." Her eyes, however, filled with tears that threatened to overflow.

"Shut up Sasori! It is your fault Katsu-kun died!" She ran out of the room and immediately every eyeball in the room glared at Sasori.

The puppeteer raised his head and observing the glares merely raised a stoic eyebrow. "What?"

Mamoru sighed. "I really don't feel like explaining this. I'm going to do a ritual so Sasori-sama," the Sand ninja lazily turned his eyes to the older Jashinist, "good luck." He formed some hand signs and disappeared.

Deidara immediately stood up and strode over to Sasori, visible eyebrow contorted in anger. "What the hell happened regarding Sumiko-chan and this 'Katsu' and why is she crying? Answer quickly Danna; I want to check on Sumiko-chan, un!"

Sasori sighed and lounged on the couch, knowing this would take a long time. "Well… it is a long story, but…"

* * *

Flashback

_Sumiko ran about happily with the energy that ten year olds possessed. Lounging about lazily on the porch of their small home in the Sand Village was her twin, Sasori. With a twitch of chakra strings, he made their 'parents' bring them cool lemonade. _

_Sumiko smiled and thanked her mother. She walked around to the area where her bunny rabbit Katsu was kept. "Katsu-kun! Where are you?"_

_Sasori smiled hearing his sister's attempts at locating her pet. Rabbits were rare in the Sand Village and he still remembered the squeal of joy his sister emitted upon seeing rabbits for the first time while they were on a mission in the Fire Country. Ever since then, all she had done was talk about the lovable mammals until Sasori caved and gave her a rabbit for her ninth birthday. __For an ANBU, she still is quite young in her thoughts,__ the puppeteer thought. His head jerked up when he heard his twin scream._

_H e dashed to the side of the house that had the rabbit enclosure and his fingers twitched as they manipulated a puppet to his side. His eyes widened witnessing his sister sitting on the ground, cradling a small rabbit in her arms. "Sasori, something happened to Katsu-kun! His bones are all dissolved and his body is really squishy!" Sasori bent down next to his sister to examine the dead, limp mammal. He noted the vials next to Katsu's water supply and sniffed one of them._

"_Sumiko, this is one of your formulas…" Her eyes welled up before going to where the other vial was and picking it up. "So what is in that vial?"_

"_This was the nutrient supplement you were supposed to give Katsu-kun before we left on that mission we just came back from…" Silence drenched the area as her eyes widened in realization. "You idiot! You basically poisoned my rabbit!"_

"_You told me it was the vial next to the water and I did not think you would keep poison next to your pet." Her eyes hardened into a glare._

"_I told you to put the blue solution into his water, not the green one. The green one is a formula I developed for the Kazekage to slowly torture his prisoners with." Sasori raised his eyebrow in annoyance._

"_Get over it already; it is just a rabbit. Grandma Chiyo is coming over so get ready for her visit and quit crying." Sumiko stopped crying and just as Sasori stood up and started to walk to the house, he felt the cold steel of a kunai at his throat. "What?"_

_Sumiko looked into her twin's eyes and narrowed them. "Cold unfeeling bastard." Sasori regarded his sister with confusion before narrowing his own eyes._

"_Watch your language. Ninjas of our position should be mindful of our mannerisms. I thought an ANBU of your standing would understand that surely." Sumiko spat at the ground and used a teleportation jutsu. Sasori looked at the rabbit on the ground still and sighed. With a twitch of his hands, the puppet that had followed him earlier started digging in the ground. Within a moment, there was a hole about a cubic meter around. Sasori heard a poof behind him and turned around to see Sumiko with a shoebox in her hands._

"_For Katsu-kun…" Sasori nodded and gently placed the rabbit inside the box. Placing the lid on top, he gently lowered the box into the hole and was about push the dirt box into the hole when Sumiko grabbed his arm. "Sprinkle dirt first and…" Sasori nodded and grabbed a handful of dirt and stood over the rabbit's grave._

"_Well… Katsu I can't say that I knew you well or cared much…" Sasori could hear his sister struggle to keep her tears to herself. "But you always could make Sumiko smile… something that I feel now will be a difficult task…" Sasori stopped when he felt himself being hugged from behind._

"_Get on with it…" Sasori smiled and gently tossed the dirt onto the shoebox. Sumiko pushed the dirt onto the grave sobbing. "Bye Katsu-kun… 'Sori?" He looked down at his sister in confusion. "When we go into town, can we…?"_

"_Yeah…" They were almost thankful when Grandma Chiyo sent a messenger to them telling them she was unable to visit. Having this free time on their hands, they traveled to the memorial store. When Sumiko told the owner what she wanted, he laughed so hard that she began crying. Sasori lunged at the man and threatened him with a slow death involving a poison that could kill him in three days if he did not have a gravestone for them._

End Flashback

* * *

Deidara was silent the whole time during Sasori's story. He stood up and looked the puppeteer in the eyes. "Danna, you are an asshole… un…" He walked towards Sumiko's room with a brisk pace, almost daring someone to reprimand him.

Sasori sighed. "I thought this could not get any worse…"

The other members looked at him with curiosity. "Well…"

* * *

Flashback

_Sumiko was overjoyed. She hated being separated from her brother for long, but being unable to see each other on their fifteenth birthday was almost inexcusable and she had carefully and diplomatically given the Kazekage a piece of her mind. She dashed to their house and wretched open the door. The house was unusually clean, something that deeply shocked the young kunoichi. The house was always organized, but for it to be this clean and articulate… it was frightening. "'Sori? You here?"_

_She heard a thump further in the house and ran inside, hand going to her kunai. Bursting into a defensive position, she zoomed into Sasori's room. Her eyes widened noticing the cleanliness of the space, but that was nothing compared to her reactions to the luggage on Sasori's bed. The male puppeteer smirked seeing her. "Glad you finally decided to come home."_

_She snorted. "Stupid S Rank ANBU mission; it is not like I can just get out of it idiot." Sasori raised his eyebrow at the insult. "So, you have a mission or something? I do not remember you getting a vacation or you willingly taking one for that instance…"_

"_Sumiko… promise me that whatever you hear… you won't be terribly angry…" Sumiko's eyes widened as she observed Sasori's completely serious face._

"_Sasori… what the hell are you talking about? What are you doing?" Sasori embraced his sister in a deep hug. The kunoichi gasped as Sasori had never been the overly affectionate family member in the slightest and rarely displayed emotions to anyone, even his own twin._

"_I'm leaving the Sand Village." Sumiko's eyes grew wide and she tried to struggle against the hug that doubled to disable her arms._

"_Sasori, what the hell? Is it because of what Grandma said because I never took you as one to take that shit to heart?" Sasori chuckled._

"_Sorry sis. Forgive me." She was about to protest when he hit a pressure point which instantly knocked her out. He carried her gently to her room and deposited her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and surveyed the sister that he had always been near and dear to. "Maybe we will meet again." He ran out of the room and scooped out his luggage. Casting one last doleful gaze at his former residence, he departed._

_

* * *

_

Five Years Later…

_Sasori walked past the humble abode that he had once lived in. He noticed that it was not occupied, so he had no qualms about breaking into the home. He coughed, a sensation that as a puppet, he was unfamiliar with. __The hell? Dust is everywhere…__ He ran his fingers along the table and frowned seeing the unkempt manner of the home. Walking throughout the house brought back memories, but something was up. __Everything is exactly like it was when I left… except the pictures are gone…_

_Walking out of the house, he saw the old woman who had been their neighbor and he walked up to her. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Sumiko is?"_

_The old woman squinted a bit at Sasori's face. "Sasori, that you? I'm certain that out of everybody, you would know the whereabouts of your own sister." Sasori scowled._

"_Since I left, we haven't been… on the friendliest terms…" The old woman chuckled which made Sasori narrow his eyes._

"_Here is her address. She still owns this house, but hates staying here. She always talks about the memories and the pain they bring, but she comes every year on a certain day to put flowers on that grave over there." Sasori nodded and thanked her. Walking to grave, he looked at the kunoichi holding flowers. Her eyes were sharp and cold, a certainly unfamiliar look upon them._

"_Sasori-san, it has been a while…" She placed some Asphodel upon the site, tracing out the words on the grave with a finger._

"_The flower of regret? Surely you could think of a better choice of flowers for Katsu." He placed purple Hyacinths upon the site._

"_Yours are the flowers of sorrow… essentially the same." Sasori snorted in response._

"_I have stuff to actually be sorry for compared to you…" Sumiko looked at him, the ghost of a smile upon her face._

"_What are you doing here? There is always another reason to you Sasori-san…"_

"_You have become so formal Sumiko. I am personally glad you stopped cursing; that was unbecoming of a lady." Sumiko sighed._

"_I became an ANBU captain. I had to be more serious…" She stopped talking when a silver haired man walked behind them. There was an angry chakra flare and Sasori's eyes narrowed._

"_Mamoru-san, it has been a while." The man nodded in agreement._

"_Five years to be exact Sasori-san." Sasori looked between the two, noticing the Jashinist's overprotective stance around Sumiko._

"_Still hanging around Sumiko, eh? I thought that love is off limits to Jashinists." Sumiko had the dusting of pink around her cheeks while Mamoru's brow furrowed. Before he could retort, Sasori turned his attentions to his twin. "I am here to offer you a job. If you wish it so, you can still maintain your loyalties to a certain extent with the Sand Village. The details are in the scroll and I trust you to not show Mamoru-san." Sumiko merely nodded at her brother who turned away. "Here's to the future." He disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Mamoru looked at the scroll in Sumiko's hands. "So… What are you going to do Sumiko-chan?"_

_She looked down at the scroll. "I do not know…" __Damn you Sasori…_

End Flashback


	17. Fly Away from your Sorrows

Hello everybody!  
I am officially ON HOLIDAY! (pumps fist in enthusiam). I will be on holiday until January 4, 2009, but I will be working a 40 hour a week job...  
Nonetheless, updates should be more frequent if my brother does not use my laptop.  
In other news, I have written and uploaded a Kakashi/OC/Sasori Fan Fiction, "Controlling the Iron Heart." Feel free to read if you are interested.  
Please review ^_^  
I do not own Naruto or 'Pocketful of Sunshine' - Natasha Bedingfield

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Fly Away from your Sorrows

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Pocketful of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield  
Reason: No matter what, Deidara will be there to cheer up Sumiko… and for some reason, when I listened to the song, I thought about Deidara's blond hair**_

* * *

Deidara was knocking on Sumiko's door and not pleased at the lack of response. "Sumiko-chan, un?" He heard nothing from within her room so he tried the door, but to no avail, it was locked. Getting an idea, he molded some clay into a lock pick and immediately set to work. Hearing a click after a few seconds worth of work, he happily pushes the door open to be greeted by an odd sight.

Sumiko was sitting on her bed, hands in a flurry while chanting under her breath. She did not notice the blond explosion enthusiast, even when he was in front of her calling her name and waving his hand in front of her face. "Sumiko-chan…" He poked her in the forehead but neither the chants nor the hand signs stopped. Raising his eyebrow, he grabbed her hands, but she merely kept chanting. "What the hell, un…"

Sasori entered silently and upon noticing the sight. "When she faces something that causes her emotional state to be shaken, she tries this calming jutsu, but it tends to damage her mind in a way. She starts to feel less and less as time goes on and soon if she uses this too often, she will become a stoic shell of a human like Itachi." Deidara started to panic when Sasori interrupted him. "Stop her chanting and hand signs at the same time and the spell will be broken." Deidara was puzzled for a moment, but an idea formed in his head.

"Alright, un." Still holding her hands, he kissed Sumiko and she definitely stopped chanting. Her eyes widened and her hands that were trying to form hand signs stopped struggling. Soon, she relaxed and put her arms around Deidara to deepen the kiss… all in front of Sasori whose mouth hit the floor. Deidara pulled away after a minute, both of them requiring air, and smiles at Sasori. Sumiko shyly smiles, but still looks a little sad from the previous days' events.

Sasori tries to compose himself, but he cannot help but be in shock over the matter. "Brat… I can't believe you had the audacity to do that in front of me, but I suppose… it did the trick. Feeling better Sumiko?"

"Yes a little…" She gave a small smile and looked at Deidara who sat down on the bed next to her. Deidara gave her a hug and tried to reassure her.

"Come with me, un. I know what will cheer you up." He glances at Sasori for unspoken permission to which the puppet master nods. Grabbing her hand, he tugs at the kunoichi and pulls her towards the tunnel outside.

Sasori locks her door after the two of them leave. "Well brat, I have got to hand it to you; I have never been able to stop her from chanting and using hand signs. You are certainly something else."

* * *

Mamoru finally came back from his ritual and had the signs that Hidan would normally have: torn clothes, the occasional blood stain on the clothes he did have, and a stained weapon, in this case, a sword. "Sumiko-sama still depressed?"

Sasori shook his head. "Deidara managed to stop her chanting and hand signs and snapped her out of it. He is going to take her flying." Mamoru raised his eyebrow in surprise, but everyone was vastly confused as to what had transpired. The older Jashinist took it upon himself to explain.

"Long story short: when Sumiko gets emotionally distressed, she as a jutsu that can calm her down, but the downside is that it gradually numbs her emotions. When performing the jutsu, she chants and there are many hand signs. During so, she is oblivious to the world around her. The only way to stop it is to stop both her chanting and her hand signs; a very difficult feat or to allow her to complete the jutsu. Sasori-sama, what did Deidara do to stop it?" Sasori looked very uncomfortable now, especially with the rest of the Akatsuki looking at him expectedly.

"Umm… He grabbed her hands and kissed her… for a long time… in front of me…" Mamoru's jaw dropped. Pain and Konan looked at each other briefly before blushing. Zetsu dropped a watering can that he was using to water one of the presents he had obtained for Sumiko. Hidan shot a glance at his older brother whose jaw was still quite unhinged. Kakuzu was getting money passed to him from Kisame while Itachi raised an eyebrow in half interest. Tobi immediately covered his ears and squealed on about his innocent ears. Sasori looked like at the moment, he wanted to die since he allowed those words to exit his mouth.

* * *

Sumiko was still uncertain as to how they managed to exit the base without being noticed by the other members and considering the chakra reserves between her and Deidara, it was quite the feat. The minute the couple left, Deidara was busy at work molding their transportation. Seconds later, Deidara tossed the bird in the air and with a hand sign, the bird grew exponentially larger. The kunoichi watched the white bird swoop down and land gently next to her. She knew that she had to ask. "Deidara-kun… why did you kiss me back there when I was not even paying attention?"

Deidara looked back at her, a small smile at his face. He lifted his right hand and traced her cheek. "Well, you needed cheering up and when Sasori-danna said that your hands had to be occupied and also your chanting had to be stopped. Considering it was you," he paused for a moment; a smirk coming across his face, "it was the first thing that came in my head. If anyone else in base had started that weird jutsu, I would have had no clue what to do, un. Don't tell me it was that bad… un…" Sumiko laughed all of a sudden.

"Deidara-kun… you hand's tongue is tickling my cheek." Deidara's eyes widened but before he could completely withdraw his hand, Sumiko grabbed it. "Deidara-kun, when you kissed me, it shattered the haze that the jutsu was putting on me. It dragged me out and threw me into such clarity. It left me feeling more complete and euphoric than any aftereffect that jutsu ever left me with all the times I have performed it." Smiling, he pulled her onto the clay bird and they finally took flight.

It simply bliss riding up. The sunset was simply amazing and the different streaks of blond hair that belonged to Deidara sparkled as light passed through the strands. Sumiko's red hair shimmered and when Deidara ran his hands through her hair, she laughed and leaned closer to him. "This helping you, un?"

Nodding her head she sighed in happiness. "This is a lot different that when it was me, you and Mamoru. This is so…"

"Romantic, un?" Laughing she snuggled closer to him. _She smells like mint…_ "I know something very fun; try this, un!" Pulling her up, they both stood on top of the clay bird, directing chakra into their feet to stay attached as they flew. Laughing Sumiko did not know what came over her when she unconsciously pulled Deidara close to her. Grinning widely, Deidara did not know what came over him as he leaned over to kiss her; feeling fluttery as he felt Sumiko put her arms around him to deepen the kiss. They were lost in their thoughts and each other's gentle caress as they felt themselves get detached from the clay bird.

Falling downwards, they did not let go of each other even though the unnatural wind forced them off, they held tightly onto each other. Deidara willed the bird to come for them while Sumiko sent up a flurry of chakra strings, focusing them to shape a parachute to slow their descent. Sumiko and Deidara landed on the clay bird to see a rather impressive greeting party including one redhead that definitely not Sasori. Temari held out her fan threateningly and was confused seeing Sumiko in Deidara's arms. Kankurou looked torn and the Leaf ninja looked between the Sand shinobi and the two Akatsuki members before them, one of them being his idol growing up. Sumiko's eyes widened in shock as she noticed the ninja survey her current choice of clothing, an Akatsuki cloak. "Oh shit…"


	18. Love or Duty? They are the Same, un!

Loyal readers, greetings!  
Sorry for the delay - Thanksgiving, slow internet, and nosy relatives detract from writing and uploading my stories T_T  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are like bagels: I love them!  
Also, check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage' by Panic at the Disco!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Love or Duty? They are the Same, un!

_**Song of the Chapter:  
The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage – Panic at the Disco!  
Reason: Everyone surveys Sumiko and Deidara's relationship and has their own opinions. Also, I thought 'Trophy Boys' = Deidara and 'Trophy Wives' = Sumiko; this matches age wise.**_

* * *

Gaara was clenching his fist as he surveyed the sight before him. Sumiko's eyes widened, but she did not relax her hold on Deidara nor did the blond artist release her. "Gaara-kun? What are you doing here?"

The red head glared at Temari and Kankurou to stop any words that might stir up excess emotions. "Seeing as you are the stand in Kazekage technically, I feel that you should come back to the Sand Village." Sumiko raised a red eyebrow while Deidara gaped at her.

"Are you talking about that summons from the Sand Village council that suddenly appeared in my room? Thank goodness Katsu-kun, bless his fluffy soul, was brought up so I had a reason to depart from the party. That summons had appeared in my room and I immediately had to deal with it. Just so you know, I have no real intention to return. Mark me as a rouge ninja." Gaara's face furrowed; remember, no eyebrows.

"Summons? Did that damn council act without approval again?" Sumiko smirked.

"Having issues controlling them? Why not set Shukaku-sama on them since that solves the annoyance of the geezers and his bloodlust?" Deidara looked into Sumiko's eyes which had now hardened into a steely glint.

"Few people are able to restrain that demon; yet another reason that you must come back." Sumiko snorted.

"So… the mighty Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, needs a keeper?" Deidara laughed while the other Sand siblings did not look happy. Sumiko glanced at Deidara who nodded and kept the clay bird flying above the ninjas and safely out of reach of most of their ninjutsu. Sumiko's eyes wandered between the angered Kazekage and his sister's fan.

Kankurou stepped closer, reaching into his kunai pouch. "Sumiko-sama, I never took you to be the traitorous type." Sumiko shifted uncomfortably on the clay bird while Deidara retorted.

"Shut up, un! Who are you to think you know Sumiko-chan?" Gaara's eyes widened; no one had referred to Sumiko in the Sand Village so formally. Even he had called her 'Sumiko-san' while others called her Sumiko-sama.

"You refer to her so informally but do you know who Sumiko of the Red Dress really is?" Sumiko pulled out a Bingo Book and began scanning it. "Do not bother with the book. Sumiko became a missing ninja since that way, she has access to information that as a regular ninja of the Sand Village, she would not be able to access. She is the perfect spy." Sumiko rolled her eyes and pulled out her Sand Village headband; still unscratched. Deidara's hand touched the cold metal.

"I thought you took care of this, un…" Sumiko touched his cheek and his blue eye zoned in on her brown eyes. "Sumiko-chan, what the hell is going on?"

Sumiko had a single tear come from her right eye. On cue, Gaara seemed ready to wipe it away. With a flicker of her wrists, he was tied up in chakra strings and soon the other allied ninja found themselves in a similar fashion. "Deidara-kun… I want to be in the Akatsuki… With you and brother… But I cannot just turn against my village…"

Temari scoffed. "Don't tell me you love this terrorist?" Deidara frowned at the kunoichi. "Honestly, you can do much better and in our village, you are revered. Why would you leave for someone like him?" Sumiko's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Deidara's hands.

"I did not leave for love. I left because of a duty to my family, my twin brother. I stay because of love." Deidara smiles and with a hand, moves some of her red hair out of her face; an action that irritates Gaara.

"What of your duty to your friends?" Sumiko lowered her eyes and tried to study a rock. "Don't tell me you would pick love over duty. You have to make a choice; love or duty?"

Sumiko felt a gentle hand lift up her chin. She was looking into Deidara's cerulean eye which sparkled. Sumiko felt a leap in her heart. "Sumiko, they are the same, un!" Sumiko smiled as Deidara leaned in for a gentle kiss. The ninjas below began struggling against Sumiko's chakra strings, but to no avail. Deidara withdrew and they both smiled. Sumiko pulled out her headband, reached for a kunai, and to Gaara's shock, scratched through the symbol with no more hesitation. Deidara smiled as Sumiko began to run through various hand signs. He picked up the kunoichi and landed on the ground safely. The clay bird began to go towards the Sand and Leaf ninja and their eyes widened. Deidara made a hand sign just as Sumiko finished her rather long technique. "Katsu, un"

Sumiko and Deidara disappeared a split second before the explosion could claim them, but what the two Akatsuki members did not notice was a poof as a log was wrapped in chakra strings and Kakashi's now revealed Mangekyo Sharingan spinning as it started a technique.

* * *

Deidara and Sumiko appeared in the now vacant living room. They saw the note on the refrigerator immediately. Gone to party; be back soon. Deidara, you are **not** to explode anything within the base. – Leader.

Deidara sighed. "I do not explode that much stuff, un…" Sumiko smirked and kissed the blond's cheek. Sumiko went over to the television and found a video. Holding up the video to Deidara, he nodded and putting the video in, they began to watch.

* * *

Three hours later…

Everyone had returned from a party with various states of drunkenness present. Hidan did not drink claiming his religion was against it. He had spent the duration of the 'sinful' party sacrificing 'heathens'. Konan and Pain had vanished after drinking quite the amount of booze and had not been seen except when it was time to go back to base. Sasori had drank that night for the sake of drinking, but his puppet body did not absorb alcohol so he was not impaired in any matter (something that annoyed the other members). Kakuzu had managed to swindle free alcohol and had revealed to Sasori that he had stolen other organs besides hearts so that he was able to break down alcohol much faster than any normal human could. Itachi, upon drinking much sake, was the sleepy, but still deadly drunk. After falling asleep, it was up to the overaggressive drunk Kisame to watch over his young partner. Tobi had become the overly hyper drunk who began to badger everyone. Both parts of Zetsu had become the 'hit-on-anything-that-moves' drunk.

Kakuzu and Sasori had quite the struggle to haul the various states of inebriation, aka the Akatsuki, back to their hideout. Hidan and Mamoru were not helping insisting that they had several heathens to offer to Jashin's glory. Upon arriving, Sasori smiled seeing a sight upon the coach of the living room. Kakuzu picked up the video. "This is unexpected. I didn't think Deidara had a thing for chick flicks." Sasori raised his eyebrow and laughed at the title, The Bingo Book.

Sasori looked at the description and read it aloud. "The story of an S ranked criminal and a loyal spy. Their relationship will be put to the test by a conflict of interest. This really does sound like Deidara and Sumiko to a T." Sasori noticed something odd; Sumiko was wearing her Sand headband, something she rarely did and that the headband now had a scratch through it.


	19. Moving On but Lingering

Greetings readers; I hope you like this chapter!  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews.  
Also check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Love Addict' by Family Force 5.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Moving On but Lingering

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Love Addict – Family Force 5  
Reason: The love between Sumiko and Deidara is so strong that for them, thinking of other things is secondary.**_

* * *

Sumiko stirred silently and glanced at the blond who held her protectively in his arms. She remembered falling asleep to some ninja chick flick and Deidara's quiet, yet clear snores. Shifting her weight on the couch, she tried to shrug of the arm around her when the grip tightened and she found her back being pressed against Deidara's chest. Looking into his face, she softened seeing a peaceful and almost innocent expression. Managing to move, she only ended up sitting on his lap facing him. "Deidara-kun…" She murmured quietly as she stroked his face.

He mumbled something she did not quite catch and leaned into her touch. Smirking, she gently placed her lips against his in a morning kiss. His eyes fluttered open in surprise and when his mouth opened slightly to catch a breath, Sumiko got a mischievous flash in her eyes and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Deidara immediately woke up and somehow flipped the position to where Sumiko was pinned to the couch with him on top of her, straddling her. His soon dominated the not yet broken kiss and deepened it. Pulling away after a moment for air, he gave a wide grin to the redhead below him. "Well, good morning to you too, un."

Sumiko laughed and pulled her favorite blond to her. "Waking up next to you just does that to me," she said with a wink. Deidara gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and pulling her up also. She walked towards the kitchen. "Normally, I really would not care but since those idiots did not wake us up with their drunken behavior, I feel that breakfast is in order." Deidara raised a blond eyebrow before he felt himself getting tugged towards the kitchen.

"Do we have to, un?" He whined but she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the fridge. Finally admitting defeat, he pulled out an egg carton and some milk. He watched with interest as Sumiko began to crack eggs. Upon noticing his eyes on her, Sumiko smiles and turns towards Deidara.

"Get some ham and cheese out of there would you please?" Deidara sighed but got the said ingredients out only to be stuck cleaning some dishes ten seconds later. Normally he would groan, but the song that Sumiko was humming under her breathe captivated him for some unknown reason.

"Those bastards will owe me for washing dishes. These hands are meant for art, not soap suds, un." Sumiko stalked towards him and giving him a brief kiss, she soon felt sudsy hands around her, pulling her closer to the artist. Pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "The omelets remember, un." Cursing, the former Sand kunoichi pulled way back to face the arduous task that breakfast has become.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Kakuzu was a creature of habit and often woke up earlier. Unimpaired by alcohol, this habit was maintained and the smell of food pulled him out of his bed as if he was possessed. Walking in the hallway, he noticed Sasori also stepping out of his room. Before he could ask, the puppeteer responded to the unspoken question. "When my sister takes the time to cook, it is best to enjoy it." Chuckling, the greedy threaded ninja followed the redhead to the kitchen. They both smirked seeing the former Rock ninja elbow deep in suds. Kakuzu pulled out his camera and motioned to Sasori to remain silent. Before the photograph could be snapped, a soft voice that had a steely undertone was heard from behind the two men.

"I would not do that if unless you appreciate a brand new sort or 'spice' in your omelets." Sasori sweat dropped and nervously looked at Kakuzu who sadly lowered his camera. Smiling, Sumiko motioned towards some omelets already plated and handed the two men a plate. Mumbling their thanks, they trudged to the living room to await the hungover members.

* * *

Itachi groaned and tried to move but felt sore and there was an odd taste in his mouth. Stepping down from his bed, he steps on a puddle of something that he identified as vomit. "Great…" The Uchiha activated his Sharingan to see areas that did not contain puke which was difficult seeing odd puddles of puke throughout the room. "…" Using ninja reflexes, he walked on the wall and made it to his bathroom. Gathering towels, he cleaned his room and frowning, knocked on his partner's door.

He heard an odd thunk from the other side of the door but no fishlike ninja opened the door. Annoyed, Itachi pulled out his key and secretly thanked Pein that he forced all members to have a copy of their partner's keys. Walking inside, he noticed a sleeping ninja on the floor, having rolled off of his bed. He poked Kisame irritably. "Kisame, is there a reason why you puked all over my room…?" Hearing the stoic voice, Kisame woke up and shot backwards into his wall.

"Shit Itachi-san, you scared me." The Uchiha stared blankly and the blue ninja sweat dropped knowing he would not allow the question to be unanswered. "Well, you were out unconscious so I brought you to your room but I just could not stop puking. If anything I was determined to not puke on you. Last thing I remember is stumbling into the hallway so someone else must have brought me here." Itachi regarded his partner with a mild interest before nodding his head.

"Kisame… thank you." Kisame's head snapped up to meet Itachi's cool, black eyes. Kisame felt his eyes widen in surprise and was about to say something when Itachi's calm collected voice spoke again. "I smell food being cooked so let us partake in the culinary delights."

Kisame stood up and looked at his younger partner. "Let me clean your room at least; I feel bad leaving it like that…" He was about to exit when he felt Itachi's hand grab his wrist with surprising strength.

"I cleaned it already… Just let us eat…" Kisame nodded dumbly and followed his partner out towards the kitchen. Before Kisame could properly gawk at Deidara washing dishes, a plate with an omelet was thrusted at him. Itachi also received a plate full of eggy goodness and stalked off to the living room to eat. Kisame followed and noted that Sasori and Kakuzu had finished their food and was talking about the rambunctious night. Upon seeing Kisame, they both fell silent, but smirks formed on both of their faces.

Before Kisame could ask, Itachi glared at the both of them. Mangekyo was about to be unleashed when a voice erupted from the kitchen. "Remember, behave or else…" The men grumbled being at the mercy of a kunoichi for all they know, very well put poison into their breakfast.

* * *

Konan woke up in Pein's arms and really with no regrets. He had her protectively and she sighed feeling his heartbeat ring in her ears. She groaned hearing his stomach rumble, but the man was too deeply into his dreams to wake up to his body's signals for food. Creating a shadow clone, the clone opened the door with the intentions to create a meal when she noticed a large omelet on a plate on the floor in front of the door. Next to the plate was a note. I figured you two needed this… Sumiko.

Smiling the Konan clone picked up the breakfast plate and walked back towards her lover. Dissipating her clone, she shook Pein awake to greet him with breakfast in bed.

* * *

Mamoru poked his younger brother awake with the scabbard of his katana. At first, he was amused at the prospect of poking him awake, but this simply took far too long for the cursed immortal. Unsheathing his sword, a single poke to the forehead immediately resulted in said Jashinist snapping to full consciousness. "The fuck's that for?" He shouted at his older sibling.

Mamoru shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Sumiko-sama took the time to make breakfast. While you go down to eat, and yes you will eat," he growled seeing Hidan's annoyed face, "I have to take my leave. Jashin-sama commands me to be elsewhere." Before Hidan could retort, Mamoru made a hand sign and vanished as a puddle of blood took his place. Grumbling, the irate man strode towards the kitchen and was greeting by Deidara who had thankfully finished dish duty.

"Here, un. Sumiko-chan made them." Hidan was surprised at a happiness that glowed in the blond's visible sapphire eye. Thanking him, the Jashinist sat down in a couch next to Kakuzu.

The stitched ninja raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell's your brother?" Hidan shrugged and began to eat erratically. He was glad about his inability to die when Tobi gave his back a glomp and a piece of ham lodged itself in his throat.

Zetsu appeared out of the floor and seeing a very red but silent Hidan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kakuzu groaned at the antics of his partner and sent a thread quite forcibly down Hidan's throat to retrieve the meat. Seeing the ham fly onto the floor, Zetsu did not care about the previous whereabouts of said meat; he had eaten worse. Immediately he grabbed the meat and ate it ignoring the disgusted looks from all around. "Zetsu-san should not eat that." Tobi murmured just to be glared out by the plant like ninja.

"Seriously, you don't know where Hidan's mouth has been, un…" Hidan flipped Deidara off who ignored the insult and handed Zetsu an omelet that the others noticed had a lot more ham in it while the omelet she handed Tobi had the ham arranged in a smiley face. "When do I get to eat, un…?" The artist grumbled to Sumiko who appeared in the doorway.

"Now if you will come with me Deidara-kun." Smiling, the artist eagerly walked past the doorway that Sumiko was leaning against. She sighed knowing that her artist had no idea where he was going. Turning to the group she smirked. "Do not attempt to wait up." Sasori felt an overprotectiveness sweep over him but knew that Sumiko would not do anything stupid. Nodding his permission, she smiled and left to where Deidara had dashed off to; picnic basket in hand.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked towards Sasori. "She is… opening up…" Sasori nodded and smirked at the Uchiha.

"So Itachi… do you want to know what you were doing last night?" Itachi did not know why but he spat out his chewed up eggs and got a red blush. His body had no problem remembering even though his mind was still trying to get over his hangover.

* * *

Deidara dashed outside so fast he really did not get time to ask Sumiko where they were going. Sighing, once he exited the boulder he looked at the sky and watched the clouds. He remembered with a laugh the kiss that he and Sumiko shared in the sky and looking around, he saw some wild rosebushes. Grabbing a kunai, he snipped a delicate looking rose and made sure there were no thorns upon this flower. He hid the flower behind him sensing Sumiko come outside and when he spotted the picnic basket, his stomach rumbled. Giggling, Sumiko kissed his cheek. "Ready?"

"Almost, un." He withdrew the rose and put it behind her ear. She blushed a pink color that Deidara found most attractive. "The flower really doesn't do you justice, un." She embraced him, delving her face into his neck and nuzzling him.

"I planned for a picnic far enough away that we can have fun yet still be reachable. I heard that we will soon have a mission and I want to enjoy our time together." Deidara smiled and formed the clay bird. Tossing it into the air, he made a hand sign and it enlarged.

As he helped Sumiko onto is, a smile captured his face. He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Sumiko-chan… have I ever told you I loved you?"

She smiled and met his lips that although they were not expecting this reaction, did not shy away from it either. "I believe you just did and Deidara-kun…" he looked at her with apprehension, "I love you and everything you are and what you do." They stood on top of the bird riding towards a grassy knoll for their picnic, but their faces were practically molded into each others.


	20. Fleeting Past the Sandy Memories

Greetings everyone! This goes out to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki.  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews!!!  
Also, check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Crazy in Love' by Beyonce/Jay-Z

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Fleeting Past the Sandy Memories

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Crazy in Love – Beyonce featuring Jay-Z  
Reason: The two shinobi simply cannot get enough of each other :)**_

* * *

Deidara did not know why, but he steered the clay bird to a place he was certain he had never been to. Deidara looked at the red head leaning against his chest and remembered Sasori talking about planting ideas and thoughts into someone's head. He looks at the kunoichi who's eyes soften upon gazing into his visible blue one. _I'll ask her later…_ "Sumiko-chan, un… almost there alright?"

Nodding, she snuggled closer to the blond and sighed. "Good. Glad your brain did not misinterpret the images and locations I planted into your thoughts." A blond eyebrow raise later had Sumiko smirking.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, un." Sumiko leaned close as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We are here." Sumiko's arm was held by Deidara as she tried to disembark the aircraft. Sumiko pretended to trip which caused Deidara to slip an arm around her waist and dip her low into a deep kiss. What the two Akatsuki members did not notice was an outsider watching them carefully.

* * *

The next day…

Chiyo stood in front of the council of the Sand Village, giving her mission report. "She has no intentions to return…"

An old man stood up haughtily. "Are you certain?"

Chiyo cackled and gazed at the young Kazekage also sitting in on the meeting. "She was, as young people call it, sucking face." Gaara flinched and glared at the old woman.

"Your eyes are not failing you in old age?" Chiyo glared before producing a photograph in her hands. Gaara had to use everyone ounce of self restraint to stop from ripping the picture to shreds. "This… Sumiko-sama… she…"

The other members of the council looked at the photograph of Sumiko and Deidara quite close together, trying to disembark from the clay bird only to get caught in a make out session. An old woman frowned as she stood up suddenly. "The actions we must take are clear." She shot a glance at the Kazekage. "Order a regiment of Sand ANBU to capture Sumiko and have her stand trial for her actions. If we are lucky, we might also be able to apprehend her twin as well or at the very least, that rouge Rock ninja." Chiyo nodded solemnly, accepting the fact her grandchildren were traitors. Gaara's face was full of pain however.

"Remember, we must consider the possibility of a potion or genjutsu with the coercion of Sumiko-sama. If she was forced to join…"

"Gaara-sama, I accepted that my granddaughter and grandson are traitors, why can't you?" Gaara looked away, unable to stare into the eyes of the puppet master.

"It is just… when did she start changing so drastically?" Chiyo was silent as she pressed a mission scroll to Gaara for approval.

* * *

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the sight of Deidara carrying a slightly charred looking Sumiko in. Meanwhile, small cuts were visible on the blond. Sumiko however was curled comfortably against Deidara's chest. Hidan himself was astounded by the amount of blood that between the two, could have made for a satisfactory ritual for him. "Sumiko-chan decided we would have a little taijutsu sparring contest. She cheats, un."

Sasori smirked. "Taijutsu really is not a specialty of hers or yours last time I checked." Nodding, Deidara proceeded to carry the redhead to her room. Somehow opening the door with the kunoichi in his arms, he placed her on her bed while going to the bathroom to find a washcloth. While placing the cloth under the running faucet, he noticed the injuries he had sustained from their little match. When he walked back to her bedroom, he chuckled seeing her on the floor, face down.

He moved to pick her up when with a grab of the wrist, he felt himself flung down and a smirking kunoichi on top of him, laughing. "You know, I can tend to my own wounds. Besides, you charred a bit of my flesh that is under my clothing and you will not tend to those wounds pervert-kun." Deidara huffed with indignity.

"I am not a pervert, un." He sat up roughly and crossed his arms. The action made Sumiko slide off and land on her butt, but she laughed.

"Thanks for carrying me back though." The blond nodded and grinned. Sumiko raised the washcloth and touched a small cut on his cheek which caused him to wince. "I'll clean your wounds first; the burns you gave me are minor while those cuts on the other hand…"

"Didn't know you could do that with your chakra strings, un…" He flinched upon remembering her use the chakra strings almost like metal wire and cutting through a tree while they were sparing. He managed to avoid getting any limbs chopped off, but the cuts inflicted certainly were painful…

"Anyways," she cleaned off the blond's face and moved on to the left arm. "I must say, your techniques certainly are versatile." A grin etched itself on Deidara's face and she smiled. By now, all of his wounds were cleaned and only needed bandaged. Holding the bandages, she gently wrapped his arms. "Please be slightly more cautious. If I decided to kill you, it would have been easy with the reckless style you fight with."

"Whatever, un. Can't help it if I am mesmerized by my art." Sumiko shook her head as she tied the bandage that wrapped his right arm. "And you being in the middle of the art was pure beauty, un." Sumiko turned away, blushing as Deidara held her hands tightly within his own.

"Deidara-kun… your hand mouths are tickling me." He apologized as he began to clean the wounds on her arm with a washcloth.

* * *

Mamoru cursed as he walked through the crowded streets of the Sand Village. He hated how the wind decided to always blow sand straight into his face and he really could care less about the supposed beauty that the sand was to present. Running a hand through his silver hair to eliminate the grains of sand stuck there, he groaned as a sand storm was starting to brew. He was about to open his mouth to curse when a hand grabbed his wrist and forced him inside a nearby house. Although dark, he could barely make out the form of a blond that had a fan tied to her back. Mamoru knew quite who Temari was, but would the blond believe what she was seeing. "Mamoru, what the fuck happened? We thought you died and Sumiko-sama was flipping out!"

"Temari… knowing me is dangerous. I suggest you quickly forget who I am and that I was here." The edge in the Jashinist's voice sent shivers of fear down Temari's spine.

"You are the reason Sumiko-sama became all depressed and started changing…" Mamoru frowned before he reached for his katana. Temari's eyes widened as she backed up against the wall, unconsciously reaching for the fan around her back.


	21. An Agent of Multiple Causes

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses - Asuma, Kushina, and Haku! You all are awesome!  
My current readers may notice the ratings have gone up from T to M. This is out of my personal concerns about language and to make room in case I decide to do lemons - If I do write one, there will be warnings.  
Please R&R and check out my profile for more stories as well as an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "This is How a Heart Breaks" by Rob Thomas

* * *

Warning: Slight fluff!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: An Agent of Multiple Causes

_**Song of the Chapter:  
This is How a Heart Breaks – Rob Thomas  
Reason: When the love between Mamoru and Sumiko ended, things just became complicated.**_

* * *

Temari's heart pounded in her chest as she saw Mamoru's katana soar towards her and hearing it clink against a sound as it crushed a bone, not her bones, but the wrist bone of a hand behind her. Turning back, she saw a Sound ninja and quickly used her fan to crush his ribs. Mamoru swiftly stabbed his heart and looked back at the Sand kunoichi. "You need to be more cautious. Those emotions of yours blind you." Pulling out the sword, he cleaned it and sheathed it.

Temari held onto her giant fan with caution but when she saw Mamoru's eyes she witnessed a sad glimmer of emotion. "You loved her didn't you… You used to be all reckless but now every action you do seems far more planned out…" Mamoru sneers and turns away from Temari.

"Followers of Jashin-sama can't have attachments. They make you weak and detract from what our goal is." Temari's eyes narrowed. She knew that just by his voice, it was killing him on the inside.

"Mamoru… does Sumiko-sama really love that blond Akatsuki member?" The silver haired man had his hand on the door knob. They both knew by now that the sand storm had passed. All the Jashinist had to do was twist the knob and he could avoid the question but he just stood there. "Mamoru?"

"Does it matter… that is irrelevant as to why I am here." He removed his hand from the door knob and irritably popped his shoulder. "Temari… I'm serious. You can't know I was here." He made a few hand signs and a vial of mysterious purple liquid appeared in his hand. "Drink this and you'll forget."

Temari caught the vial he tossed and looked at it with confusion."Forget you coming here?"

"Everything to do with me and Sumiko-sama. It is dangerous to know about us now." Before Temari could say another word, he was behind her. "Thank you for everything." Last thing she knew, she felt a light tap on the back of her head and collapsed. Mamoru caught her and tipping her upper body, poured the liquid into her mouth and when satisfied that she was safe in the dwelling, he exited and placed a locking jutsu upon the door.

He strode outside and walking towards the Kazekage's building, he felt an odd chill in the air. Mamoru grabbed his Jashin pendant and prayed for luck.

* * *

The next day…

Deidara woke up, dressed, in Sumiko's room and frowned upon noticing he was alone her bed until he heard a soft snore coming from the floor next to the other side of her bed. Crawling on the bed, he looked over to see a deep sleeping kunoichi who had, by the looks of it, rolled off of her bed. Somehow, despite being entangled in the sheets, she had not woken up and the sleepy state she was in was somewhat cute to the blond. Getting off, she mumbled in her sleep while Deidara picked her up. When she unconsciously grabbed his wrist, he chuckled, "You need your sleep ,un." She sleepily grumbled again which made Deidara smile.

He slipped out of her grip and walked to the living room and noticed Sasori sitting on a couch, staring at him. The puppet master did not look like he got any sleep. "Where have you been?"

Deidara inwardly smirked and knew that Sasori was doing what all murderous overprotective big brothers did. "Sumiko and I were taking care of each other's wounds. Fell asleep, un." Sasori's hand twitched and before chakra strings could restrained him, Deidara added, "Nothing happened if that's what you're wondering, un." Sasori looked at him deep in the eyes before nodding.

"Remember, hurt her and I think I'll kill you. Make you a puppet even…" Deidara shuddered and Sasori walked into the kitchen. As disturbing as the threat was, his stomach made him think of his hunger and literally stumbling into the kitchen, Deidara reached for a rice ball.

"Sasori-danna, do you regret Sumiko-chan joining?" Sasori's eyes flicker but he puts on a calm countenance as he looks his younger partner in the eye.

"At times… I think she would be better off not a member. But it is my fault for involving her with the Akatsuki. I gave her an offer to spy so… if it wasn't for me, she would have never become a traitor." Sasori shook his head trying to get rid of the surge of emotions that threatened to overflow.

Deidara put a hand on Sasori's shoulder. "However, she choose to follow this path so she is as responsible as you would be. At least this way, you can watch over her, un." Sasori shrugs as he finishes his quick breakfast.

"Hurry brat; Leader-sama wanted to see us for a mission." Nodding the blond followed Sasori to Pein's room.

* * *

Sumiko woke up wrapped up like a manicotti in the blanket covering her bed. Managing to untangle herself, she looked in the mirror and laughed seeing her hair stuck everywhere. Walking to her bathroom, she took her shower savoring the warm water. _Odd… warm water is a luxury I never appreciated until now._ Her shower was quick, but she had hardly touched the cold water tap and the mirror quickly fogged up due to the hot water usage. _Kakuzu will kill me over the price of hot water._ Stepping out, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked into her room. She walked to her dresser to get clothing when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and felt the blond nuzzle his head into her neck. "Deidara-kun?"

"Get ready; we have a mission, un."Nonetheless, his arms did not release her to allow her the decency of getting dressed. She felt him kissing her neck and she sighed contently. His hands stroked her bare arms and the sensation sent shivers down her spine until…

"EEP! Your hand bit me!" Last thing he knew, she accidentally dropped her towel and Deidara could not help but peak at Sumiko's toned figure. Seeing a cold, murderous glimmer in her eyes, he darted backwards and next thing he knew he was tossed out of her room and faceplanted into the wall opposite her door. "PERVERT!"

Deidara groaned as he rubbed his face. Sasori walked down the hall and raised a crimson eyebrow noticing Deidara. "That's going to stay for quite a while…" he muttered pointing at what looked like a black eye.

Deidara grumbled and rubbed his eye. "Be back, un." He stalked off towards Kakuzu's room, trying to avoid Hidan's shouts of 'rough nights'.

Sasori nodded and knocked on Sumiko's door."You there sis?" She opened the door and rolled her eyes upon seeing her twin. "I could hear you at the complete other side of the base. What did the brat do?" Sumiko smirked feeling the murderous chakra.

"Hand mouth accidentally bit me. He did not know how sensitive I am so I overreacted a little." Sasori relaxed as he began to laugh.

"A little… you gave him a black eye that he is trying to get rid of." Sumiko's eyes widened as she dashed off to find him. Sasori gave a knowing smirk as he walked towards the base entrance.

* * *

Deidara grunted in irritation at the cream being applied to his black eye, even though the cream vanished upon contact. Kakuzu shook his head during the whole treatment. "Never piss off a kunoichi kid. Don't know what you did but…"

Deidara was about to retort when Kakuzu's door opened and Sumiko entered, eyes wide in concern. Deidara opened his mouth to talk when she placed a finger over his lips. "I… should have told you that I am sensitive…" She kissed Deidara's forehead and she stroked his cheek. Soon, she began to kiss his jaw line and her hands tangled into the blond's hair in an attempt to pull him closer. Kakuzu's eyes widened as he tried to piece together what exactly the two shinobi were talking about.

_They wouldn't… not in my room!_ He watched in horror as Deidara placed his arms around her and drew her into a hug. As Deidara was sitting down, Sumiko was essentially forced to straddle the artist and to be honest, she did not look too angry anymore. Deidara wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kakuzu's eyes widened as he dashed out of his own room. Sumiko smirked at Deidara laughed.

"That teaches him for trying to blackmail us, un." Sumiko laughed as she helped him up. "Come on; we three have a mission, un."

Sumiko raised her eyebrow as she followed the blond down the hall. In the distance of the hall, she saw her twin. "To do what?"

"Capture the one tailed demon, Shukaku, who resides inside of Gaara, Kazekage of the Desert and extract the tailed beast within."


	22. Strings and Sand take Flight

1/12/2009  
Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha-Curse.

Also, I have posted a new story. "Orange Masks and Chopsticks" - A Tobi/OC & Madara/OC story.

I do not own Naruto or 'Turn to Stone' by ELO (Electric Light Orchestra)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Strings and Sand take Flight**

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Turn to Stone – Electric Light Orchestra  
Reason: Sometimes when you have nothing left to lose, you start to cherish what you might gain.**_

* * *

Sumiko's steps halted and she stood still for a moment. Her hands fisted and she felt a traitorous tear trail her face. Deidara noticed her silence and seeing her start to cry, dashed back and held her in his arms, "Are you ok, un?"

Sumiko was silent as the tears just kept trailing her face. She did not even bother to wipe them but her eyes traveled to Deidara's lone eye and softened seeing the concern. "I knew this day would come, but I did not expect it to hurt so much." She closed her eyes hearing Deidara's voice soften in attempts to comfort her.

"Sumiko-chan… please don't cry…un." He nuzzled her cheek and sighed. "It hurts to see you cry." She opened her eyes and tried to make the tears stop but they kept overflowing slowly.

"If going against the Kazekage bothers you so badly, I could request Leader-sama to send you after a different tailed beast." Sumiko stared at her brother and shook her head.

"No… if I did that, Leader-sama would be suspicious and my chance at proving myself will vanish." She untangled herself from Deidara's grip and pulled him along towards Sasori. "Let us go… I would prefer to be in and out of that sandbox as soon as possible."

Deidara smiled and began to mold the transportation. "So… will you stay with Sasori-danna or come with me to get the One Tail, un?"

Sumiko looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You have to ask?"

* * *

"Gaara! They found Temari collapsed inside a house but she's all better now." Gaara stood up and faced his brother who rudely broke his door open but for the sake of his sister, he was willing to ignore it. Instantly he vanished into sand and reappeared in the hospital room. He looked at his oldest sibling who looked fine despite a bandage around her head.

"Temari…" Gaara touched her head and to his surprise, she laughed.

"My head… I feel so free for some reason… Like all the pain fled. Gaara… Something happened to me to take away something but I do not know what it took away. I do not know what was taken from me and that… is my only worry…" Temari's eyes closed as she fell into a peaceful nap. Gaara looked at Kankurou who just came in.

"Watch over her and try to figure out what it was that she forgot…" Kankurou nodded as she took his spot next to his sister. Gaara looked outside and touched the window.

"Gaara… what do you think happened to Sumiko-sama?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and the window shattered to everyone's surprise.

"Don't say that traitor's name around me…" Gaara felt the desert wind blow the rebellious tear away.

* * *

Sasori smirked and looked at his two companions. "It has begun." Sumiko looked at her twin brother with a smirk.

"Which of those bastards did you…?" She smirked as they came closer and she recognized the man. "Yuura?" The man bowed down to her and Sasori.

"Sasori-sama, Sumiko-sama!" Sumiko looked at Deidara who still had the clay bird out.

"Let's go, un." Together the two stepped aboard. Quickly they took off.

Sumiko sighed as she sat on the bird while Deidara stood and used his eyepiece to take note of the guards. "Should I just sleep if this is all we are going to do?"

"No, un," the blond whined. "I want you to see art!" Sumiko smiled and looked over the edge of the bird to where Deidara had dropped the clay spiders onto the guards.

"Only three… wow… the defenses are definitely lackluster around the Kazekage." Together they jumped down and were met with a seething, eyebrowless glare. "Gaara-kun, long time no see." Gaara stared at her and frowned at her proximity with Deidara. Her greeting was answered by a current of sand and seeing this, both Akatsuki members jumped back onto the bird.

"What are two Akatsuki members doing here I wonder? You two were easy to spot as there exists no such bird in the desert…" Sumiko laughed as Deidara looked at her funny.

"Told you that you suck at infiltration." Deidara rolled his eyes and molded more clay birds. Sumiko smirked as her fingertips started to tingle. "Deidara-kun… watch out. We are only surrounded by his greatest weapon." The bomber nodded and launched a barrage of clay based avians at the Kazekage.

Gaara however, encased the area around him with a clay ball and when Sumiko saw the Third Eye, she wasted no time. Deidara cursed seeing some of the area's sand almost wrap around them when Sumiko took action. She wrapped herself and Deidara with chakra strings and solidifying them, she catapulted them out of the trap. "Thanks, un. I could have lost an arm."

Sumiko grunted in assent. "If you did that, your fighting capacity would have been reduced seeing as most hand signs would be off limits and making clay bombs would make it harder for you to retaliate." Deidara grinned maniacally as he released a clay bird from his hand and made that one enlarge. Sumiko used her strings to land effortlessly besides her love. The explosive artist looked at Sumiko with a smirk as he produced a bomb she had not seen before. She brushed her hands along the side of Deidara's cheek as she looked at the bomb. "It is beautiful…"

Sumiko did her best to ignore the civilians and shinobi below her but that did not stop some of them from recognizing her. Kankurou shook his head sadly. "Two Akatsuki members after my little brother… and one of them had to be Sumiko-sama…"

"Sumiko-chan… I am glad you understand my art unlike that ass of a brother you have, un." She smiled softly as she watched Deidara enlarge the bomb. She was shocked seeing how large it was and the sheer chakra density it had both frightened and excited her. "I have a plan, but I can't have you going all psycho on me, un."

Sumiko looked at the bomb and instantly when Deidara hovered it over the village; she understood in a heartbeat what would happen. "This is the C3 bomb you were telling me about…" she smirked knowing what would happen. "Perfect."

Gaara's eyes widened watching the bomb fall downwards towards the Sand Village. He used his chakra to try to force the sand downwards to protect the villagers. Meanwhile, Deidara laughed as he looked at the redhead next to him. "Witness one of my greatest artistic creations!" The explosion was massive and Sumiko felt her heart skip a beat witnessing it.

_The sheer beauty of it all… and Deidara-kun… he loves it…_ Sumiko smiled seeing the clay bird sneak up on Gaara and knew that the sand guard would be fast, but she knew that Deidara was a genius and anyone that worked with Sasori knew the importance of planning ahead. "That was a good idea eating some of the sand Deidara-kun…" He held her hand and they watched as the sand ball was rocked by an explosion. They watched the battle-worn Kazekage fall and Sumiko twitched her hands to capture him in her chakra strings.

The barely conscious Kazekage looked at her with tired eyes and she felt the painful stab of guilt at her seeing him. "Sumiko-sama… why?"

Feeling the tears about to come, she closed her eyes for a moment but when she opened them again; her eyes were clear and steely. "You will understand soon Gaara-kun." She made a few hand signs and he fell unconscious due to her genjutsu. Together they flew off back towards Sasori's location unaware that a young puppeteer was following them.

* * *

"Fuck… I was too late…" Baki looked at the man and went on the defensive.

"Mamoru! Last seen with the traitorous Sumiko-sama but you were rumored dead." Mamoru sighed as Baki threw some kunai at him and they hit his chest and stuck there.

"Nice welcome gesture asshole…" He looked at the horizon where he knew that the Akatsuki members were. "Yes I am still after Shukaku but if anything, I would have stopped them from taking him." Baki rolled his eyes and prepared the emergency message to the Leaf Village.

* * *

Sumiko waved at her brother the moment they caught sight of each other. Sasori grumbled seeing the two. "I hate waiting and you two had to be late…"

"I almost lost an arm danna, un!" Sumiko giggled and kissed her favorite bomber on the cheek. The affectionate gesture made Deidara give a slight blush and he rubbed the back of his head cheekily. Sumiko suddenly turned around sensing a familiar presence.

"Give Gaara back!" Sasori nodded at Deidara and Sumiko who boarded the clay bird again. Kankurou was not one to be denied and he tried to use his puppets against the two only to be blocked. Soon, Deidara and Sumiko were mere specks in the distance.

Sasori smirked seeing the puppets go to pieces before Kankurou's eyes. What he drank in most was the look of betrayal on the young man's face. "Sumiko-sama betrayed us… and you; how did you defeat my puppets so easily?"

"Foolish boy; I made those very puppets that you wield." Kankurou's eyes widened and he knew that it could only be…

"Sasori of the Red Sands! You are… Sumiko-sama's twin brother…" Sasori smirked from within the puppet as Kankurou's breathing became labored.

"That poison will kill you in three days and as you are in no condition to fight, there is no point to continue this conflict."

Sasori stalked off just as Kankurou's vision blurred.

* * *

Deidara huffed in annoyance as he looked at the redhead next to him. "What is the matter Deidara-kun?"

"Sasori-danna talks about how he hates to waste time but he is taking forever, un." She laughed at his antics and kissed his cheek.

"Well… he does not have the convenience of a swiftly traveling clay bird does he?" Deidara rolled his eyes as he started to kiss her neck.

"Sumiko-chan… you're supposed to be on my side, un." She gasped as he found a particularly sensitive portion of her neck and he smirked. "Does that feel good, un?"

She gripped at the back of his robes. "You bastard, you know it does." He laughed as he gently began to nip affectionately at her neck when…

"Brat, you better get those mouthed hands of yours out of my sister's robes." Deidara smiled sheepishly as he withdrew.

"Well danna, you took a while so we had to preoccupy ourselves, un." Sumiko blushed at those words and climbed on the clay bird as her brother whacked Deidara.

* * *

Days later…

After having the poison removed, Kankurou sat up as he told Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura about the enemy he faced. "Well, I fought against Sasori, but… The blond one that Gaara fought against was there too and… Sumiko-sama was with them; she fought against Gaara also."

Chiyo was noticeably quiet as she slinked off to prepare for what was ahead. She smirked noticing that the Leaf Ninja were about to leave when she jumped off of the wall in front of them. "Let me give my grandchildren some love," she muttered smirking.

* * *

It was not long before the three Akatsuki members came to the sealed cave but Sumiko sighed at the quiet trip. Sasori was being unusually overprotective and Deidara was being defensive so to be safe, she had to sit between them. Upon entering, they noticed Pein's image glare at them. "Prepare."

Nodding, all three members leapt onto their respected fingers. Pein looked at them and at Sumiko who nodded. "I am ready Leader-sama."

"It will take three days and nights so have all precautions been taken?" Sumiko nodded and they noticed an intricate chakra string trap in addition to the ones that Deidara and Sasori set. "Let us begin!" Sumiko felt a tremor as the energy started to leak from Gaara.

She felt shaken when later she heard Zetsu's voice. She tried to concentrate but her mind felt blurry and confused. She faintly heard Kisame go on about a grudge he had and closing her eyes, she worked to block out any more distractions from the process at hand. It was not long before she heard Zetsu's voice again but when he mentioned Leaf Shinobi and an old Sand shinobi, her curiosity was peaked. "Zetsu-san… can you describe the Sand ninja?"

"Old… wrinkly… I believe her name is Chiyo." Sumiko would have fallen over in shock if it was not for the jutsu she was currently performing. "**Are you wishing to delay them Sumiko-chan?**"

She shook her head as Itachi spoke. "I believe I would be better suited to the task." Sumiko blinked in his direction and noticed as everyone became quiet again.

It was not long before another distraction worked at Sumiko's nerves. Her twin began to complain about the subordinates lost for some Imitation Shape Shifting Technique. However, Pein's voice was the one that held complete attention. "We are almost finished extracting the tailed beast." She looked down at Gaara's now completely limp body as it crashed to the ground. "It is done…" Sumiko felt herself swerve but felt familiar arms hold her.

"Don't worry, un. You just need some food and you'll be as good as new." She smiled as they heard a rumble. "The hell?"

Sasori smirked. "We have company and one of them is a tailed beast…" Itachi glared at the puppet master who looked delighted at the prospect to finish his task ahead of schedule. The holograms of the other members disappeared and the three looked at each other.

Sumiko held her ears and groaned. "It is getting loud outside…" She looked at Deidara who was already joyous at the thought of another fight. "Deidara-kun, what did Itachi-san say about this tailed beast?"

"Well… Loud and will rush you or some shit like that, un." Sumiko raised an eyebrow as Sasori looked at the blond.

"He… did not have anything more specific?" Deidara shrugged as the three of them jumped down around Gaara.

* * *

An hour later…

Sumiko just barely finished some onigiri when they heard a loud impact and the boulder that blocked the entrance was smashed. The rocks hung almost artistically in the arm before exploding into dust. She chuckled. "Damn… guess that counteracted my trap…"

Chiyo saw her grandchildren and they noticed her fingers twitch. However, everyone's attention was on the dead Kazekage. Sumiko looked at him and sighed as she brushed some dirt off of his face. Deidara's hand rested on her shoulders. "Sumiko-chan, Sasori-danna, who do you think is the tailed beast, un?"

Naruto began shouting something about revenge before he shouted at Gaara. Sumiko shook her head in pity. "Obviously that blond is the tailed beast. Just so you know, talking to Gaara-kun is useless when he is dead." She looked at the blond using him as a chair with a cold glint. "That is disrespectful to the dead Deidara-kun…" She looked at the group ahead of them and sighed. "Look, let us give them the body; we have no further use and there is no point taking a tailed beast we cannot seal yet."

Sasori looked at his sister and sighed. "Fine… Let's go." They were about to leave when Naruto tossed a giant shuriken at them. Sasori deflect it effortlessly with his tail. "This is putting art to work brat."

Sumiko groaned as Deidara and Sasori began another art argument while the shinobi before them tried to figure them out. Grumbling, Sumiko got a hold of Gaara and using chakra strings, tossed him to Kakashi. "We have no further use for him as he no longer contains the tailed beast." Chiyo smirked at her granddaughter.

"So… you have hardened your heart against the Sand Village to actually have assisted in fighting him and in killing him." Sumiko's eyes narrowed and the other Akatsuki members stopped their fighting upon feeling a surge in killer chakra.

"Shut the fuck up grandma. You do not understand everything I am going through. You are lucky we are letting you escape with your lives so appreciate this kind gesture because it will be one of the few you will get from me or Sasori." Turning around, they began to board the clay bird when Naruto dashed at them. She smirked as he got caught in another chakra string trap and he received some cuts. "They stumble so fast…"

She looked at Deidara who took them higher elevation wise before releasing a small present into the cavern.


	23. Misplaced Loyalties and Betrayal

Greetings readers! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse!  
Please R&R and revote in my update poll ^_^  
I do not own Naruto or "Falling Away From Me" by Korn.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Misplaced Loyalties and Betrayal

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Falling Away From Me – Korn  
Reason: Once there was a Sand Kunoichi and a traveling Jashinist. They found love together. He died for her. She mourned him. He reappeared and helped her unbeknownst. She moved on and he carried out a master plan that could destroy them both.**_

* * *

Sumiko wondered if it was normal to feel as if she had been punched in the gut after what they had just done. For all she knew, everyone there was dead that she really held much prior attachment to. Deidara did not ask why while flying, she held his hand and for that, Sumiko was eternally grateful. Sasori remained silent also and although it was a comfortable silence, that was something that the three of them rarely experienced together and Deidara sighed heavily. "So… now what, un?"

Sumiko looked towards Sasori who nodded. "Well… Hidan and Kakuzu need to get the two tailed beast now and when the time is right, we have to seal it." She nodded and looked at her brother. "Sumiko you realize that now there is no way to back out."

She smiled and punched her brother lightly on the shoulder. "What made you think I would back out? I have far too many reasons to stay now and I have done enough that I am never to be welcomed back." Deidara squeezed her hand and she smiled. She leaned towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The blond grinned and put an arm around Sumiko as they continued their flight.

* * *

Mamoru sighed as he walked away from the Sand Village. "Fuck… failed to get Shukaku so now I have to haul my ass all the way to the Lightning County…" It was relatively easy to escape from a city fully flung into a panicked state. Even Baki was preoccupied with going after their precious Kazekage to worry about the treasonous Jashinist. He grabbed his rosary and began to pray to Jashin for luck in going against the Two Tailed cat demon.

He ignored the small stab in his heart that told him that he was going against Sumiko or his own brother and continued his prayer.

* * *

Gaara smiled seeing all the villagers around him but seeing old lady Chiyo unconscious he immediately knew what happened. He turned to look at the Leaf Shinobi and his eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

Sakura bit her lip as she answered. "The one called Sumiko stopped a fight from breaking out when she handed over your body but another fight was about to break out when the three Akatsuki members left so the blond one left a bomb. Chiyo-sama used her chakra strings to fling the bomb to another portion of the cavern. Kakashi-sensei used his Sharingan to send the bomb somewhere else and then afterwards, Chiyo-sama used a jutsu to bring you to life." Gaara nodded as he looked at the rest of his rescue party.

"Sumiko… how did she look during the fight? Were there any emotions or hesitation because during my capture at the Sand Village, when she was with that blond, there was none?" Sakura looked at Kakashi who looked at the Kazekage.

"She wanted the blond to be more respectful of your body and not use it as a stool and she gave you to us without conflict, but other than that," his eyes narrowed, "she is a silent coldhearted killer now." Gaara gave a small smile before walking towards his villagers.

"No… she always was. She just kept up the façade of what was expected of the second in command."

* * *

"Hey Sasori?" The redhead turned to his twin. "I am a little hungry. Is there some ice cream around here?" Deidara's stomach growled as if on cue and the puppeteer glared at both of them.

"Great, now the brat is hungry too..." The three of them laughed as Deidara steered the bird slightly off course.

"Since we are in the Earth Country now, I know where a really good ice cream place is in some small village around here, un." Sumiko laughed as she put her arms around the blond's waist. She buried her face into his arm contently. Sasori sighed and let out a small smile.

"Alright but they better have pistachio." Sumiko smiled as and when Sasori looked at her, she became serious. "I just realized something; remember that silver haired ninja that helped to attempt to rescue Gaara?" She nodded as an evil smirk came across her face.

"Sakumo Hatake's son Kakashi Hatake. Son of the man who killed our parents." She reached into her Akatsuki robes and pulled a picture out. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"How did I not notice you had that in your robes, un?" Sasori gave him a dirty look as he looked over the picture of their parents. "You two seeking revenge, un?"

The matching smirks on their faces confused Deidara. "Do not need to," Sumiko answered. "He will get his own fate handed to him." Sasori nodded and added his own opinion.

"He is not worth our time anyway."

* * *

Kakashi turned away and jerked his mask down as he sneezed. The others looked at him odd as they were in the middle of Chiyo's funeral and he apologized. Gaara bowed and as he left, the Leaf shinobi approached him. Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Chances are, we will be seeing them again and next time, we'll beat them!" Gaara smiled.

"Kazekage-sama, we will update you on any status we get about the Akatsuki and their pursuit of Tailed Beasts." Gaara nodded at Kakashi and the Leaf ninja began their series of goodbyes.


	24. Confrontation

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan.  
Please R&R or vote in my update.  
I do not own Naruto or "Deify" by Disturbed

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Confrontation

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Deify – Disturbed  
Reason: Prior connections can blind us to the truth of the present.**_

* * *

Deidara noticed Sumiko biting her lower lip; something that signified she was thinking about something intense. They were almost back to base and she was very moody and did not laugh or engage in Public Displays of Affection to annoy Sasori. He looked towards her and touched her hand. Her head jerked up towards him and she had a small smile. "Sumiko-chan… what's wrong, un?"

"I have a bad feeling… I do not know why." She squeezed his hand in reassurance and giggled feeling the tongue attempt to taste her hand. Deidara sighed as she leaned against him and he ran his hands through her hair.

"Do pay attention to where you are flying this blasted bird brat." The bomber chuckled as he corrected the flight course. Sumiko held on but her eyes once again glazed with the previous seriousness.

"Deidara-kun… something is happening outside our control and I was wondering if I should just let it happen or interfere?"

* * *

He stood up from the Jashinist symbol and yanked the various weapons from his body. "All the fuck in the Lightning Country… damn it Jashin-sama." As he stood up, his injuries hissed as steam emerged from them and they began to heal themselves. He rolled his shoulder irritably and proceeded on his way.

Ten minutes later, he come across a small village and hearing his stomach grumble, he punched his stomach but gave in to the cravings for food. He walked into a ramen stand and ordered a pork ramen. While waiting, he heard a rather noisy bunch of ninja enter. An orange clad shinobi who was most enthusiastic to see the culinary establishment rushed and an almost knocked him over in his excitement to get food. "The largest miso ramen you have!" The Jashinist chuckled and quietly ate his ramen.

"Thank you for the food." He paid the bill and stepped out but did not get far before Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Why does you chakra seem so familiar?" The silver haired man smirked before yanking his hand out of reach of the younger shinobi.

"I wonder why my dear little Nine Tailed Fox." He stalked off just as Kakashi walked towards Naruto sensing a disturbance.

* * *

A few days later…

Sumiko's odd countenance puzzled her favorite blond as well as her only remaining relative. Itachi was reading a combat scroll in the living room when the group came. "Sumiko-san, what appears to be the matter? Surely there was no trouble traveling back from that simple extraction."

"I need to talk to Hidan-san really quick; please excuse me and my rudeness." Deidara's eyebrow rose.

"Alright…un." _What could she talk to Hidan about that I am not allowed to know about._

Sumiko knocked on the Jashinist's door and hearing silence, opened the door. Sure enough, Hidan had managed to pin himself onto the wall using a couple of pikes and kunai. "Sumiko-san, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about curses and spells that followers of Jashin can invoke and their costs." He raised an eyebrow before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"My brother that fucktard Mamoru?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Help me down and I'll try to help you."

"He has been acting weird; I think he is like being a double agent or something. He has been odd and I think he has an ulterior motive to suddenly turning human again." She yanked out the final pike and Hidan collapsed onto the ground with a resounding thud. "Do you require healing before you assist me?"

"No; I'll be fine. Now… where the fuck did I put that scroll at?" He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a tattered scroll that had Jashin's symbol. "Here; read up while I clean up." She nodded and sat on Hidan's bed while she glanced through. After about twenty minutes, she rose with a jerk and glanced at Hidan.

"Damn. Hidan-san, the two tailed beast is yours right?" He nodded as a silvery eyebrow rose. "Mamoru is trying to collect the tailed beasts to appease the spell that changed him back into a human." Hidan looked to the side and was uncomfortable.

"So his goals collide with that of the Akatsuki's." She nodded and stood up.

"Hidan-san, I understand if you feel uncomfortable fighting against your brother." He shrugged and looked at her.

"Jashin told him to collect the tailed beasts but not me. I am not bound to help either of them and he really wasn't there for me growing up so I feel no attachment to him. If he tries to interfere with us capturing our beast, we will simply beat the fucker." Sumiko laughed and gave him a scroll.

"This will summon me if you activate it." Hidan pocketed it. "If he is fighting against Akatsuki, he is fighting against me and I want to make sure he is prepared to face the consequences for his actions. We had something in the past but now we both have moved on." She rubbed her arms as if cold and looked him in the eye. "I am prepared to fight him despite the fact what he did for me because his actions will undue what he did."


	25. I Can No Longer Love You

Greetings readers - shoutouts to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and check out my profile for polls and more stories.  
I do not own Naruto or "Crashing Down" by Emmi.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: I Can No Longer Love You

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Crashing Down – Emmi  
Reason: The foundations we build amongst ourselves must be cleared for new renovations to begin.**_

* * *

Sumiko was quiet as she trained against Sasori using her puppet. Her puppet Takara moved almost fluidly as she danced around the Iron Sand that Sasori's puppet, the Third Kazekage was using. "Sumiko, you seem angry and distracted." She sneered at her brother and made Takara charge straight into the oncoming barrage of iron sand. A poof later told Sasori that a substitution jutsu had been used. However before she could inch her puppet towards Sasori, her chakra strings disappeared just as Sasori's did. He frowned as he walked towards his twin. "You exhausted your chakra again…"

"Things on my mind brother." She tried to stand up but she collapsed again, barely getting caught by Sasori. "Sleep might do me well."

"Might? It is plainly obvious you are exhausted. Have you slept or ate recently?" She sighed and looked at her twin.

"Find; I will go to sleep. Let me just give Deidara-kun a kiss." He rolled his eyes.

"You two kiss enough…" She laughed as she walked towards the blond bomber's room. She did not bother knocking and she almost had a nose bleed at the sight. Deidara was sleeping on top of his bed, covers and all but she failed to notice the covers over another sight.

Deidara had a towel wrapped around his waist very loosely. She tried to shift the artist so he would be under the covers but he rolled and the towel was about to come off. Her eyes went wide as she took an eyefull and fainted with a loud thud on the floor. Deidara woke up with a jerk and looked over the side of the bed at the unconscious but nonetheless happy looking kunoichi. "Cute, un." He got dressed and tucked her into his bed, delicately brushing the red strands away from her hair.

She blearily opened her eyes but closed them content feeling Deidara next to her. "Deidara-kun…" He placed an arm around her and she snuggled into this chest. "I am tired… can we just stay like this if only for a little while?" Deidara kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"We can stay like this as long as you want Sumiko-chan, un."

* * *

An hour later…

Sasori walked past his sister's room and frowned not feeling her familiar chakra. He concentrated and after a moment, strode to Deidara's room and upon opening it, he smiled softly. Deidara was leaning against his headboard with Sumiko in his lap. Her head was curled innocently against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her keeping the kunoichi in place. His head was drooped down, a mere hair's width away from Sumiko's. Sasori exited and smiled. "You two are too damn attached."

* * *

The next day…

Hidan scowled as they walked into the sewer. "Seriously this sucks balls having to chase this bitch in this smelly place." Kakuzu silently agreed as he followed Hidan. The two tailed container smirked and was starting to release demonic chakra until she fell unconscious. The two gawked until a familiar face scooped up the kunoichi. "Mamoru…"

He looked up and grinned. "What's with the face for?" His hand went down to his sword. "I thought brothers would be happy to see one another." Hidan narrowed his eyes and brought out a scroll from the inside of his robes. Kakuzu watched in curiosity as Hidan flicked the end of the seal open.

* * *

Sumiko snapped awake instantly which woke Deidara up. "I have to go; Mamoru has been spotted." Deidara gaped as she tripped trying to get out. She felt his eyes on her back and turned to look at him. "I need to take care of this; I promise not to be long."

He looked at her and sighed. He stood up next to her and embraced her. "Kick ass, un."

She smiled as a dark smoke overtook her.

* * *

Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise. "A summoning jutsu… that's original."

Hidan threw his head back in laughter. "Not my idea."

"Then who…"

"Mine." Mamoru looked at the cloud and his eyes narrowed seeing Sumiko, hands in a defensive pose ready to slash at him with razor sharp chakra strings. "You are going to put down the kunoichi and back away slowly."

"Sumiko-sama… would you really bring yourself to hurt me after all I had done for you?" She spat on the ground and looked at him. Mamoru grimaced as he tightened his hold on the katana.

"I had to hurt the kid who used to be my charge back in the Sand Village; do you think your existence is more important than his?" She charged his, chakra strings solidifying and the wrapped around the Jashinist's body but not cutting, just holding him. "Why are you working against Akatsuki, against me?" She walked closer to the bound man and whispered in his ear. "What about what happened in the past?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "That was in the past. Get over it Sumiko-sama." She nodded and swept her chakra strings up in a silvery energy. "Maybe hell isn't as bad as they say…" She motioned for Kakuzu to pick up the Two Tailed container while her energy was gathering at the junction that was Mamoru. The energy surged around him and he smiled. "May Jashin-sama present you all with a pleasant seat in hell."

_He is giving up far too easily… Does he honestly want to die? _She made a hand sign and muttered under her breath something that Hidan and Kakuzu could barely hear. "Art is a bang."

* * *

Deidara did not sleep and sat up, molding some clay. His ears felt particularly sensitive for the slightest bit of sound; particularly anything that sounded remotely like Sumiko's footsteps. He tensed for a second before returning to the sculpture. _Everything has to be perfect… _He heard Sasori impatient knock at his door. "Come in, un."

The puppeteer had come before and has been greeted by Deidara making a statue but this time… "That statue is the size of a person…" Deidara smiled brightly as he gestured to it. "And it looks like my sister."

"It does? Good, I was trying to capture her likeness, un." He finished up on her hand that was outstretched in front of her. "Do you think she'll like it danna?"

"Uh… whatever." He had to admit that although it looked like the brat really cared, he still needed reassurance. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Danna, I've told you how many times already, un?" Sasori's brow furrowed but suddenly he noticed something about the statue, its finger to be precise and that made him smile. "Now you understand, un."


	26. Effort Paid Off

Greetings everyone! *glomps the muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan*

Sorry about any delays! I had midterms last week and this week I have to plan my next quarter's college courses *grumbles*

I do not own Naruto or "I See Right Through To You" by DJ Encore

**

* * *

**

Chapter

**26: Effort Paid Off**

_**Song of the Chapter:  
I See Right Through To You – DJ Encore  
Reason: Loving someone, you are bound to know their slightest mood changes and how every action is subconsciously for you**_

* * *

Sumiko rubbed her head in irritation as she dashed towards the Akatsuki base. She was not used to the intense draining sensation that demon extraction left her with and going through two in a row definitely was not healthy for her. She tripped over a stump and cursed. _Should have just gone with Hidan and Kakuzu on that bounty hunting tirade to the Leaf Village to dig up the body of that bounty… what was his name again? But no… I had to go try to return to the base. Now where is that damn place?_ She glanced at her Akatsuki robes with a scowl. _Perhaps I best find sustenance and a place to sleep before continuing…_ She walked around and hearing a sound, her hand flew instantly to a kunai she kept hidden in her sleeve and she jumped into the trees to try to observe the sound. Four figures moved in a fluid pattern and she tensed, cloaked her already depleted chakra, and followed them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think we will find those two Akatsuki ninjas Hidan and Kakuzu?" the shinobi with spiky hair in a ponytail asked Kakashi. Sumiko tensed seeing the familiar ninja and decided following them was for the better if perhaps she assisted Hidan and Kakuzu in whatever fight they most likely were going to involve themselves in.

* * *

Deidara shifted uneasily in Pein's office. Sasori was bored and his fingers twitched in irritation as he longed to forcibly restrain Deidara's restless movement but he felt that Tobi's in place bouncing was starting to take up priority. "I called you three to retrieve Sumiko… she is lost."

Sasori's eyebrow twitched. "I am… surprised… My sister still cannot navigate herself from the Lightning Country back to base? Or even the Rain Village?" Deidara was amused but still nervous for his love.

"And she has sent me communication that she is following a party of Leaf Shinobi intent on claiming revenge on Hidan and Kakuzu. Find her immediately and provide assistance as well as escorting her back. Losing her is something unaffordable to our goals." Once out of the office, Deidara turned to Sasori.

"How the hell did you think Sumiko-chan get lost, un?" Sasori massaged his temples and looked at his partner.

"She has a terrible sense of navigation." Deidara sweatdropped and was slightly unnerved at Sasori's expression. "She will be fine but we best retrieve her before she causes some sort of international incident; she has proven to have exceptional skills at that too…"

_So much for a normal life._ "How did she get along before, un?"

"If I wasn't with her, Mamoru or his fox form was because she never bothered with directions." Deidara felt something in his heart sting for a moment before residing.

* * *

Sumiko's brow furrowed listening to more of the plan. _The Leaf shinobi had this very planned out and could even possibly figure out Kakuzu's ability; I cannot let that happen!_ Biting her lip, Sumiko flew through a flurry of handsigns and watched as vines began to creep towards the shinobi. Kakashi's tensed and for a moment, the vines ceased their movements.

Ino noticed Kakashi's distracted behavior. "Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter?" Kakashi shook his head but his hand lifted up his headband to reveal the Sharingan. Sumiko cursed as the Copy Ninja's eyes widened.

"Get away from those vines!" The four shinobi just managed to avoid the vines that attempted to grasp them. Sumiko bit her lip and had her chakra strings drop the shrubbery to opt for snagging the ninja directly. She smirks catching Shikamaru's foot but when her chakra strings sliced through a log, her eyes narrowed.

"Be careful everyone; she can make her strings solid and razor sharp." Sumiko noted how they tried to scan for her chakra signature and she gave a grim smile.

_They cannot find what no longer exists…_ Sumiko gave a grimace seeing her chakra strings erode into nothingness. _Well shit…_ Sumiko put her hand in her pocket and withdrew a small pill, half being white while the other half was black. She thought about Zetsu for a fleeting second and wondered what he would do if he knew that she had her hands on this drug. Without further hesitation, she popped the pill in her mouth and felt her mind slip away.

Now the Leaf shinobi felt a mass of power and Chouji frowned. "I just smelt something that is similar to how those specialized soldier pills I had smelt like." Ino raised a blond eyebrow.

"How would you…?" A glare from Shikamaru shut her up.

"This chakra though… it feels a lot more dangerous than mine did that day. The effects of this pill I can't imagine but I know this power is not from those Akatsuki members we faced."

Kakashi ran through some handsigns and summoned the pack of ninja hounds. "No… this power is Sumiko; Akatsuki member formally of the Sand Village and twin sister to Sasori." As if on cue, Sumiko jumped down to the ground and landed gracefully.

Her eyes snapped to them and Kakashi felt unfettered killing intent assault his every one of his senses while the ninja hounds whimpered in discomfort. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi. "According to Kazekage-sama, this is not how she usually is correct?"

"According to him, she is contained and in a way, almost cold. This behavior could be due to the unusual soldier pill she consumed." Sumiko's hazy eyes caught Kakashi's attention. "We cannot assume that her past or personality will tell us anything if whatever she consumed is altering her mind and/or body." Sumiko blinked as she began to cough and after a few seconds, she coughed up some blood. The kunoichi wiped her mouth and looked at the blood on her hand as if trying to figure out what just happened. She bent down to wipe the blood on the ground after which she glanced at the Leaf shinobi. "Be prepared for anything." Sumiko gave a deranged smirk before charging forward.

Chouji used his body expansion jutsu and caught her fist but was pushed back slightly. "Kakashi-sensei! She consumed the War Drug, Henran!" Kakashi groaned as he faced her.

"Negotiation is out of the question. Thanks to Henran, her brain functions are essentially cut in order to numb it in preservation to overload her body with chakra. This is a very dangerous and outlawed drug but thankfully she cannot use her handsigns because that requires some form of thought process and if you noticed, she cannot speak because of Henran." Sumiko charged again but her fists only collided with a log, yet another substitution of Kakashi's.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu were both a little disgruntled but for different reasons. Kakuzu wanted to go retrieve Asuma's body for the bounty while Hidan wanted to continue his fight with the 'Leaf Village brats', but Pein ordered them to help Sumiko against the foes she was currently fighting and with a rapidly fluctuating chakra that they were barely able to identify as her own, they figured it should only be a few moments before they arrived. "Oi Kakuzu, why do you think Sumiko-san is fighting those Leaf bastards?"

Kakuzu shrugged as they continued heading towards the chakra source. "Sasori said his sister usually had a planned course of action but to blatantly release such enormous sources of chakra is not the most intelligent thing. I wonder why she would do this; honestly, any ninja within twenty kilometers could feel this."

"Damn… even I know that every ANBU would be swarming or running depending which pansy assed village they are from. What the fuck is she on to do something this stupid?"

* * *

Tobi stiffened but on the inside smirked feeling that intense chakra come forth. Indeed he made an excellent choice keeping Sumiko and he smirked behind his mask upon feeling the fear of the Leaf ninja. Sasori glanced at Deidara. "Hurry brat; I have never felt this killer intent come off my twin and it could be dangerous."

Deidara's visible eye widened. _This power is Sumiko's?_

* * *

Ino was healing some of Chouji's wounds while Shikamaru was attempting to catch the drugged Sumiko. Chouji grabbed her arm and her eyes widened. "That hit you said gave my heart an odd beat but trust me; if Kakashi-sensei or Shikamaru get hit…" Ino's eyes widened as she caught sight of Sumiko scarcely dodging Kakashi's Raikiri.

Kakashi was panting and Shikamaru was exhausted from trying to catch the former Sand kunoichi with his shadows. Unfortunately, she merely glanced at them before charging again but thankfully Chouji picked that moment to hit the ground. Sumiko's eyes widened as she fell forward to project a shadow. Shikamaru's thin shadow darted forth but before it could catch Sumiko's, an explosion rocked the landscape and Shikamaru fell backwards as the ground split. "Sumiko-chan, un!"

Kakashi barely dodged a blood red, three bladed scythe that soared towards him. Ino and Chouji managed to avoid Kakuzu's hands as they soared out. Everyone was speechless as the blond bomber jumped down from his flying craft and shook the woman in his arms. Sasori calmly descended and looked at his sister as he took note of her symptoms. "She ingested Henran." His eyes narrowed as he unzipped her Akatsuki robe and Deidara took note of a pouch she wore at her hip. Sasori flipped the snap on the pouch and he flipped the pouch upside down so that the contents spilled onto the ground. At least a dozen more Henran pills spilled and Kakashi tensed.

_Oh shit… a small army of well trained shinobi could use that and…_ "That must have cost a small fortune."

"Hn." Sasori picked up a pill and noted Sumiko's eyes following it. "It will take a moment to create something to counteract the effects the Henran is having on her brain. They won't go away naturally unless she rids herself of this unnatural chakra and having no access to ninjutsu limits this. Brat watch her and make certain she does nothing stupid. Thankfully she appears to recognize us." Deidara nodded as he clutched Sumiko.

The red headed kunoichi did not know why the blond was holding her, but she felt something inside of her body even if she did not fully comprehend the feeling at the time. She wove her hands into Deidara's blond hair and tugged not quite so gently. Deidara's face turned to her and before he could complain, she pressed her lips to his. The fighting momentarily stopped to observe the lapse in Sumiko's aggression. Deidara's left arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand supported the back of her neck. Instead of attempting to fight, the sound kunoichi deepened the kiss and pressed her body against Deidara's, an action that forced him into a tree. Sasori frowned seeing the behavior while the Leaf ninja were perfectly glad to use the action as a break. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow seeing the action. "Looks like her behavior has reverted to almost animalistic, instinctive behavior."

Hidan chuckled as he observed Sumiko attempting to pry Deidara's mouth open with her tongue. "So basically, without a fucking brain cell to tell her to watch her behavior, she pretty much is acting on lust for the blond?" Kakuzu shrugged an action that Hidan took as confirmation.

Sumiko stopped and threw a couple of kunai behind her back to counter some shuriken that Kakashi had thrown. "Well… looks like she maintained some ninja instinct," the Copy Ninja intoned without humor. Sumiko detached herself from Deidara for a moment and walked towards Kakashi only to stop and pick up the projectiles. She looked at the kunai curiously before tossing it over shoulder and reaching for the shuriken. Deidara shrieked indignantly as the blade was tossed towards him.

"Oi! Watch it, un!" Sumiko picked up at the little throwing star and stared at Deidara with confusion in her eyes as she stuck out her lower lip in an unconscious pout. Deidara's eyes softened while Sasori cursed his twin's mentally incapable state. "Aww… come here Sumiko-chan." She cocked her head while Kakuzu snorted.

"She's not a fucking dog." Taking advantage of the Leaf ninja's currently distracted state; he kicked Kakashi in the side sending him flying into a tree.

"Fuck this shit; if we aren't going to kill these pussies, let's grade Sumiko-san and leave already!" Kakashi and the other Leaf ninja tensed at Hidan's scathing words.

Sasori prepared something and placed it in a syringe. "Brat, hold her down while I give her this. She needs to be distracted or she might see it as a threat…" Deidara walked towards her and as Sumiko blinked as she walked towards him.

"I won't ever hurt you Sumiko-chan, un." She walked up to him and when he enclosed her in his arms, she nuzzled his neck. He gasped as her eyes looked at him, the drug induced haze still hung over them but there was a slight spark of recognition. Deidara cupped her face as he gently kissed her. This game Sasori the distraction he needed to jam the syringe into Sumiko's arm. She gasped and Deidara did not hesitate to invade her mouth with his tongue. After the antidote to the mysterious drug flowed into her body, he groaned feeling her kiss him with vigor. He released her and saw her eyes, still foggy, but clearing up as she collapsed into his arms.

"Dei…dara-kun" He smiled and kissed her forehead as he scooped her into his arms. Holding her tightly to his chest, he jumped as a smaller clay bird swooped. The larger bird that they had ridden there was now being used by Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan as they did not flee, but did a tactical retreat.

Ino watched the scene and felt something tug at her heart; a feeling of mutuality and knowing that one you loved actually loved you back instead of ignoring you. That sense, the sense of someone loving you, really could change what could have been another bunch of Leaf ninja being killed and their bounties taken. Kakashi composed himself and stepped to where they were earlier and frowned. "Those Henran pills are gone… That was a small fortune. The fact that so many of those are remaining…"

Chouji frowned in worry. "My dad told me about those pills. Apparently they are so addicting that your body craves them even though your mind attempts to resist. The mind will literally fall apart at the seams. The fact that Sumiko recognized her boyfriend…"

Shikamaru stood by them as he watched the quickly disappearing dots that were the Akatsuki members. "I heard that the purest form of these pills brings out your emotions and animalistic instincts in a way that is almost painful to endure.

* * *

Two hours later…

Sumiko was sleeping in Deidara's arms as they flew back to the base and the bomber thanked every god that existed that they were only a couple minutes away; he could not stand the overprotective glare that Sasori was giving him. Luckily, he had the two birds flying apart at enough of a distance that he could not hear Sasori's growls or Hidan's complaining about Kakuzu counting money too loudly. He smiled hearing the occasional sleepy murmur, "Deidara…" and she nuzzled closer to him.

The blond smiled as he brushed away a couple of stray crimson locks and kissed the top of her head. She leaned into his touch and he whispered so quietly that he doubted anyone could hear him. "Sumiko-chan… being married to you would be the best thing to happen to me if you would be my wife, un."

He looked away to pay attention to the flight route and did not notice the corner of Sumiko's lips curl up.


End file.
